Rojo Carmesí
by JulioLeon15
Summary: Ash Kaláshikov es Big Boss, para ello tuvo que eliminar a The Boss Cynthia, quien lo cuidó por 21 años, acompaña a nuestro heroe en una aventura en la operacion Rojo Carmesí entre el fuego, espias y amor por una chica de occidente Korrina, Ash x Korrina shalourshipping, Basado en MGS 3. Alolanscienceshipping (Clemont x Lillie).
1. Naked Luxray

" _en el camino de la vida me encontraba yo en un oscuro bosque, pues el dulce sendero de la vida se había extraviado"_ **Dante, Divina Comedia.**

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Basado en la obra original de Hideo Kojima.

La historia de guerras y demás está adaptada, por lo tanto las fechas NO son las reales.

 **ROJO CARMESÍ.**

 _ **Capítulo I: Naked Luxray.**_

 _ **ASH POV.**_

-"El mundo pokemon ha crecido demasiado, pueblos y países, pero hay gente que vive fuera de esto, sin ideologías, sin patria, sin nacionalidad, todos ellos se han marginado del mundo, han abandonado su pasado y se han hecho uno con sus nuevos hogares, hipócritamente otros viven en una tierra ignorantes de que sucede más allá de las cuatro paredes donde laboran, más allá de los mares, más allá de donde nacen, cruzando fronteras, cruzando sueños y terrenos, entre pokemon y rocas, entre flores y cerezos, allá cruzando los mares, en los Estados Unidos tuve que mata, morir, y volver a vivir, allá en ese lugar escribo desde el helado terreno de la plataforma marítima en el mar del sur de África, o sino en mi helado piso en Rusia, frente al fuego de la hoguera, frente al tv, frente al lago de San Petersburgo, allí, escribo siempre cartas que no entrego, más mi hogar fue en el país del sol frío ártico, con pikachu mi fiel amigo amarillo he recorrido muchos lugares, desde que lo conocí pero debo empezar con este relato formalmente, mi nombre es Ashton Kestrel Kalashikov. Y soy conocido en el mundo como "Big Boss"."

 **FIN ASH POV**

Remontándonos al pasado vamos al hospital del Leningrado, donde a las 8: PM del 15 de Julio de 1950 nace, el hijo de Darko Kalashikov y Delia Hanako Ketchum, el pequeño Ashton Kastrel Kalashikov Ketchum.

Darko es un hombre alto, de 1,90, piel canela y ojos café, cabello negro onix y de unas curiosas z en las mejillas, oriundo de Moscú con 36 años es el segundo al mando de la Unidad Spetnaz al servicio de la URSS, su madre patria, héroe de Stalingrado y condecorado sobreviviente de la carnicería que fue la operación Tifón, ha sobrevivido la masacre de la plaza roja, la batalla de los tanques en Kiev, el sitio a Sellow Hights además de ser del frente Ucraniano que fue el primero en hondear la bandera roja de la victoria en el Reichstag Alemán. Además de promotor de que los pokemon son camaradas y no armas como los usaban los alemanes siendo así el entrenador de un Luxray que exactamente hoy acaba de tener su primera camada de Pichus con la Raichu hembra de Hanako

Delia por su lado, es huérfana de padre y madre, pero el estado soviético le dio amparo, preparándose como experta médica, es conocida por ser heroína de Stalingrado, donde conoció a su ahora esposo, además de ser la primera mujer en la unidad Spetnaz.

En la sala de partos en la camilla Darko con su típico uniforme militar rojo se acerca a su mujer con un niño dormido en brazos

-Mira- llamó él- es precioso-

Delia examinó al bebé y empezó a llorar

-hola hijo- sonrió ella- bienvenido yo soy mami y él es papi-

-míralo- sonrió Darko- esos ojos café, y su piel morena…-

-se parece a ti- le dijo ella mientras le tomaba la pequeña mano al pequeño pero Delia recordó algo y miró algo preocupada a Darko

-¿Cómo esta Raichu?- preguntó

El estoico gesto de Darko se volvió una sonrisa

-tuvo un solo Pichu, pero se ve muy fuerte, al final de cuentas son nuestros pokemon-

Delia asintió mientras el bebé apretó el dedo de ella

-¿Cómo lo llamaremos?- Darko examinó a su hijo

Pero la puerta se abrió y una mujer rubia de cabello lacio en un traje negro ingresó en la estancia del hospital

-Boss- Darko hizo su saludo militar mientras sostenía al bebé con su mano izquierda

-Darko- habló ella- estamos en la madre patria, llámame Cynthia no Boss-

Darko entonces algo avergonzado volvió a su posición inicial mientras Delia reía un poco

-el viejo "Luxio" ya no es el mismo- sonrió Cynthia- ¿Verdad Pichu?-

Delia asintió algo agotada por la labor de parto

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Boss? No creo que hayas venido a saludar?- burlonamente habló Darko

-la madre patria nos necesita- inquirió ella mientras sacaba unas fotos de su bolso-

Darko las recibió al igual que Delia y manteniendo dormido al bebé miraban las fotos, en la primera Darko miró un mapa

-Corea…- miró a la rubia- ¿Qué sucede allí?-

-¿acaso los Japoneses volvieron a atacarlas?- Delia se asustó, Japón al termino de la segunda guerra mundial quedó bajo el dominio capitalista, entonces si Japón había atacado entonces había entrado en la contienda

-Nuestros aliados del norte- empezó Cynthia- han atacado a los del sur, el camarada Stalin a estado de acuerdo en que se intervenga pero los americanos se han adelantado, Corea del sur ha entrado en la contienda apoyado por los americanos, dentro de esto los chinos han decidido intervenir por los del norte, Stalin planea que ayudemos a establecer una frontera entre ambas, exactamente consiguiendo la mayor cantidad de terreno posible, pero pasando inadvertidos, especialmente sabotearemos varias plantas de armamento y fábricas en el sur de noche, pero debemos evitar a la CIA si los americanos descubren a la unidad alfa de las Spetznas nos veremos involucrados en una crisis, y con lo que hace un año probamos nuestra primera arma atómica los andan cautelosos, si nos ven…la madre Rusia se verá envuelta en un escándalo y otra guerra vería la luz-

-si Rusia nos manda- dedujo Delia- ¿estamos bajo ordenes del KGB o Stalin?-

-bajo mis ordenes- dijo Cynthia- si algo se tuerce en Corea, toda la madre patria, desde los Urales hasta Vladivostok se verá a merced de un ataque nuclear americano, aunque tengamos nuestra propia producción nuclear, según datos que Meier Boltev encontró, su número de cabezas nucleares es superior, de nosotros depende que Corea del norte no sea acabada por los Americanos-

-como en el sitio de Stalingrado- sonrió Darko- ¿verdad?-

-salimos en 3 meses- acabó Cynthia recibiendo las fotos y empezó a salir pero antes de retirarse miró a la pareja y al bebé

-felicidades- sonrió- tiene cara de Ashton…-

Entonces tomó el pomo de la puerta y salió dejando adentro a los Kalashikov

-Ashton- sonrió Delia- me gusta…-

-entonces- Darko le tomó la nariz al bebé- eres Ashton Kestrel Kalashikov Ketchum-

-un poco largo ¿no crees?- rio Delia-

-tú te dejaste tu apellido de soltera- sonrió Darko

-te amo- Delia abrazó a su familia- los amo..-

-yo también- Darko miró al bebé- y a ti también pequeño Ash..-

 **7 MESES DESPUÉS, BUSAN, COREA DEL SUR, Febrero 1951.**

El puerto de Busan es un paraje donde la marina de los del Sur se encuentra acompañada de un resguardo militar norteamericano, allí, en ese puerto en medio de la selva, hoy se ve en llamas el edificio de inteligencia de la CIA, en una misión rutinaria la legendaria Unidad Krasnyy (Rojo) acababa una misión de sabotaje rutinaria. Sus integrantes son

-"Luxio" Darko Kalashikov

-"Raichu" Delia Ketchum

-"The Boss" Cynthia

-"Gengar " el miedo viviente, Tobías Kurit capaz de manipular pokemon a su antojo con su Darkrai

-"Krabby" el francotirador de las manos de oro, llamado Serbal Rusev-

-"Spearrow" el fantasma viviente, de nombre Richie Markov.

Todos ellos habían servido en la Gran Guerra Patria,, ganándose el nombre de legendarios por sus misiones en toda la guerra, especialmente Cynthia que desde ese tiempo es conocida como "The Boss", la madre de las fuerzas especiales, temida y respetada por todo el mundo desarrolló varias tácticas en combate y el método de combate cuerpo a cuerpo más famoso en ambos lugares del mundo (Oriente y Occidente) el combate a corta distancia, conocido por sus siglas en ingles CQC que intercala entre maniobras de artes marciales y el uso de armas de fuego, un método mortífero y letal, acompañado de su Garchomp y un Ponyta.

La situación de ahora los coloca y demuestra el estatus de legendarios que tienen, en medio del bosque que arde en llamas, otra misión de sabotaje a la planta productora de municiones y a la central de la CIA en esa parte, pero luego de la explosión vemos en el bosque a la unidad escabulléndose de los soldados que llegan, en la copa de un árbol vemos a Serbal, mientras sostenía su mosin nangat listo para disparar, al fondo tras un camino de tierra arden las instalaciones de 3 pisos mientras del techo caen las antenas y dentro explotan las municiones, un pequeño contingente enemigo se acerca en busca de respuestas pero en la maleza, escondidos pecho a tierra están Luxio y su luxray, con su uniforme café típico de la armada soviética, Darko respira lentamente mientras sostiene en su mano derecha una Torakev.

A su lado detrás de un árbol mirando a los enemigos acercarse e intentar socorrer a los que quedaron dentro "The Boss" prepara su siguiente movimiento mientras en manos sostiene su PPsh-41 modificado para ser usado en una sola mano, y con un tambor de recarga de 71 balas, a lo lejos cruzando el carretero; subido en la copa de un árbol y cubierto con el follaje y a su lado un Darkrai, "Gengar" esperaba el momento, pues debajo de él un pequeño grupo de soldados andaba, los americanos y surcoreanos vestían un uniforme táctico verde agua y mantenían en alto sus carabinas M1 Para abrir fuego, seguían avanzando mientras detrás de ellos un grupo de arcaine olfateaba en busca de los enemigos a la par que se escucha un tenue sonido de las botas rebotando contra el suelo mientras los regulares del ejercito norteamericano y sus pokemon, Richie esperaba su oportunidad, más adelante a 15 metros su Scraggy había cavado un agujero, el cual había sido cubierto hábilmente por tierra y hojas del Pamcham de Delia. Cynthia se comunicó con todos por el intercomunicador.

-no caerán en eso, Krabby prepara tu rifle, pero dispara solo si es necesario, Luxio, ahora-

Darko asintió y saliendo de su escondite vio como los arcaine se acercaban a la trampa y empezaban a gruñir delatando el agujero, pero cuando las tropas americanas quisieron reaccionar, a la espalda del primero un golpe seco llegó en el cuelo, cuando los 8 restantes miraron vieron como un Garchomp atacaba a los arcaine seguido de un Luxray.

-¡estamos bajo ataque!-

El aviso fue truncado cuando al más cercano lo agarraron por el cuello, detrás, le doblaron la mano y lo lanzaron al suelo, rápidamente este destello café tomó la M1 por el cañón y atrajo al enemigo más cercano mientras con la rodilla impactaba la zona abdominal enemiga, el soldado se dobló y recibió en la espalda el golpe seco del taco de una Torakev, cuando el tercero quiso disparar no vio como el cañón de su arma fue desviado y el disparo impactó el pecho de otro enemigo atravesando el chaleco táctico, los restantes se miraban como luego de eso el atacante se colocaba a la espalda del enemigo y en un movimiento usó el arma de este para abatirlos, al frente los Arcaine miraban como caían sin vida los soldados antes de ellos mismos ser víctimas de los ataques de Luxray, las bolas umbrías que mandaba Darkrai y las garras de Garchomp, dejando al batallón fuera de combate.

Darko tomó aire y apretó el agarré de la mano de su oponente mientras sacaba su cuchillo y se lo colocaba en el cuello

-¿vienen más enemigos?- inquirió

-No- nerviosamente le contestó

Con eso Darko lo lanzó hacia atrás y cuando tocó el suelo un golpe certero en el pecho lo mandó a dormir, mientras se reunía el grupo mirando los cuerpos

-recójanlos y láncenlos al rio o mar, los Sharkpedo, Gyrados y totodile salvajes se ocuparan de ellos- ordenó Cynthia

-sí Boss- sin chistar la unidad Krasnyy obedeció, las horas pasaron y el grupo se internaba a su lugar de extracción pero cuando estaban por cruzar un pantano hacia su destino vieron como llegaba una bengala en el aire, entonces se escuchó.

-¡allí están!-

-¡emboscada!- gritó Serbal

Todos los miembros de Krasnyy estaban dentro del pantano, tenían las aguas negras hasta las rodillas y se movían lentamente mientras al borde de atrás llegaban soldados americanos con sus m1 en alto para disparar, los Arcaine gruñían fuertemente y preparaban sus lanzallamas, Cynthia entonces sacó su PPSh mientras que Scyther de las fuerzas de llegaban

-¡Garchomp ve!- mando La rubia

El pokemon salió y fue directo a interceptar a los Scyther entablando un combate cercano, los 10 efectivos que llegaron se colocaron en posición mientras que a los bordes del pantano los Totodile salvajes y Krokonaut sedientos de sangre ingresaban en busca de las presas, Serbal apuntó su arma y disparó provocando que su bala rebotara en el arma de un tirador americano y matando al compañero de lado, Darko por su parte preparó su Torakev, Tobías lanzó al aire una granada de feromonas que atrajo a varios caterpie y buterfree, los miembros de Krasnyy se ocultaron tras rocas y troncos de árboles caídos en el pantano, las balas de los enemigos impactaban.

\- Gengar- llamó The Boss- ¡ahora!-

Con un movimiento de manos los pokemon encantados se subieron a un soldado del sur que gritaba asustado al sentir las mordidas de los caterpies, mientras que Delia tenía usa AK en alto y con una ráfaga mando al suelo a un soldado americano, Darko por su parte vio como a su lado Richie desaparecía, a su lado un Hunter salía y reaparecía en diferentes lugares del pantano con su pistola en alto matando a sus oponentes desprevenidos

-¡son los Krasnyy!- grito uno asustado pero un Scyther cayó del aire derrotado por el Garchomp de Cynthia. Las hélices de un helicóptero sonaban a lo lejos

-aguanten un poco- sonrió The Boss

Darko y Delia salieron de sus posiciones pero una onda de truenos llegó hasta el agua, y caminando lentamente llego un hombre con una gabardina negra, de piel blanca, ojos café, apareció.

-comandante Omega- un soldado sonrió aliviado pero cayó muerto cuando Omega lo agarró del cuello y le mandó una descarga

-Lance..- Susurró Cynthia- ¡rápido todos fuera! Garchomp regresa-

Siguiendo las órdenes de The Boss todos abandonaron el agua lo más rápido posible, y empezaron a correr por el bosque

-¡maldita sea- Serbal se movía con el rifle en la espalda- ¡Lance Kennedy aquí!-

-¿Quién es ese?- preguntó Tobías

-capitán Omega- respondió Darko y todos saltaron un pequeño hueco en el suelo que daba a una zona más baja y despejada mientras atrás se sentía el fuego de los Arcaine y las balas delas M1

-Omega es un fenómeno – respondió Delia- su cuerpo produce energía natural y la canaliza como electricidad, puede matarte si te toca-

Todos pasaron saliva menos Cynthia

-el transporte viene, mascaras-

Todos cambiaron aun pasamontañas de cuero que los cubría bien, y en el claro aprovecharon las rocas y troncos.

-fuego a discreción- ordenó la rubia

-llegan- dijo Serbal y disparó una bala certera que atravesó el pecho de un soldado americano mandándolo al suelo, mientras que un equipo mas grande salía del bosque

El cruce de fuego empezaba a salir pero no había señales de Lance, al final la supremacía parecía ser de Krasnyy, y el transporte llegó, dos modelos experimentales de helicópteros soviéticos disfrazados como modelos coreanos sobrevolaron la zona mientras que en el primero mientras disparaban subieron Tobías, Serbal y Richie, en el segundo Darko, Delia y Cynthia estaban abordando

-Muere- se escuchó un sonido sórdido

Un cohete venía en dirección de Darko, Delia y Cynthia que despegaban, en un acto de salvar a su capitana Delia empujó a The Boss fuera y ellos recibieron el impacto.

Cynthia aterrizó en el suelo mientras veía como el helicóptero caía en picada por la explosión, ella se enfureció pero antes de que pudiera tomar su pokeball o sacar su arma Lance lanzó al aire una pokeball

-Dragonite mata a los sobrevivientes-

-Garchomp…- Ordenó Cynthia pero fue atrapada por el cuello

-tu equipo a saboteado nuestras operaciones por meses, La CIA estará feliz de saber quien nos ha jodido tanto-

Cynthia estaba atrapada por el cuello pero, antes de que la mano de Lance tocara la máscara detrás de él, una figura se encaramó en su cuello y lo aprisionó mientras que el segundo helicóptero llegaba y propiciaba cobertura, el cuchillo se incrustó en el pecho de Lance que soltó a Cynthia, la cual rodo para atrás mientras Lance se sacudía

-corre- ordenó Darko que fue lanzado lejos, mientras que caía se ponía en pie, Delia salió de los escombros y se arrastraba, Cynthia llegó con ella mientras Serbal y los demás Krasnyy disparaban desde el prototipo de helicóptero, Delia tomaba aire pesadamente y dentro de la máscara se podía ver como salía sangre, Cynthia la arrastró mientras el apoyo descendía.

Darko se puso en pie frente a Lance, con su torakev en alto y en posición de combate Darko miraba a Lance.

El afamado comandante Omega medía 2:20 y era corpulento mientras que su Dragonite entabla combate contra el Spearrow de Richie y los Buterfree manejados por Tobías

-¡Luxio!- llamó The Boss

Pero entonces Darko lanzo su pokeball y mientras Delia era subida al helicóptero Darko le grito

-¡Dásela a mi hijo!-

Soltando su pistola pues estaba encasquillada por el impacto se lanzó contra Lance el cual movió sus manos mientras destellos azules llenaban su cuerpo y se notaba una manopla con púas de acero, Darko evitó un puño directo a su pecho y lo atrapó mientras respondía con un golpe en el rostro, Lance ladeó su cabeza y lo evito, pero no contaba con que Darko contraatacara con su codo en el cuello , el impacto sacudió un poco a Lance que retrocedió pero entonces una patada invertida fue a su pecho haciéndolo retroceder aun más, fúrico este lanzó una descarga que sorprendió a Darko y lo dejó alto paralizado, recibiendo de lleno las púas de la manopla en su pecho, y seguido de una descarga enorme que provocó un grito aterrador.

-¡Luxio!- gritó Serbal y dio un disparo al brazo de Lance que soltó a Darko

Con una ráfaga de balas y ataques de pokemon alejaron a Lance del agonizante Darko Kalashikov , Cynthia lo cargó y lo subió al helicóptero, mientras Lance solo reía al ver huir a los enemigos con 2 efectivos menos

En el vuelo hacia el barco de los del norte Cynthia miraba como los intentos conjuntos de intervenir quirúrgicamente a Darko fallaban y su vida se extinguía, Delia por su parte estaba igual, resignados ambos se tomaron dela mano

-Boss- llamó Darko- por favor ..arg ..Ashton…cuida de Ash-

-tiene mucho- dijo Delia- por aprender, por mostrar, Boss en ti deposito a mi único hijo…-

Con un grito medio silencioso los dos cerraron sus ojos, agotados; soñolientos abrazando la oscuridad de la muerte, pero sonrientes; felices de que Ash, estaba en manos de la madre de las fuerzas especiales de su país, Cynthia, The Boss.

La rubia asintió mientras retiraba las máscaras y los dejaba desasnar eternamente

-Boss- llamó Serbal-

-me ocupare del niño- respondió ella- le enseñaré , lo instruiré, el niño tiene mucho por caer para volver a subir, le dirán que no, pero tiene mucho que quitar, le dirán que no debe, pero ahora Ashton Kestrel Kalashikov es uno mas de las Spetznas, en honor a dos camaradas anónimos…-

Con un saludo militar, Serbal, Tobías, Richie y Cynthia despedían a Darko y Delia retirando sus placas y sus pokeball.

 **MOSCÚ, UNIÓN SOVIÉTICA, Febrero 1971.**

Nos ubicamos en el cementerio de héroes nacionales en la URSS, donde los pidgey vuelan y frente a dos lápidas que graban

 _-Darko Kestrel Kalashikov, Héroe De La Unión Soviética._

 _-Delia Ketchum, Heroína de la Unión Soviética_.

Vemos como dos figuras dejan un par de flores blancas, ellos son Cynthia y un ya crecido Ash, ella lo ha cuidado 10 años, al lado de ellos Luxray que antes era de Darko y Raichu de Delia los acompañan en el décimo aniversario de muerte de sus entrenadores, Ash y Cynthia hacen una reverencia y seguidos de un pikachu propiedad de Ash, salen del cementerio mientras Cynthia piensa.

Todo este tiempo ha educado a Ash, le a enseñado CQC, manejo de armas, prácticamente ha llenado a Ash de conocimientos militares

-Luxio- lo llamó- ¿Qué planeas hacer cuando crezcas?-

Ash infló sus mofletes algo molesto

-ya soy grande- dijo- no quiero seguir siendo un Luxio-

Estoicamente Cynthia rio

-¿te crees que ya evolucionaste?-a

Ash iba a hablar pero frente a él se estiró la mano de Cynthia con una Markov de 9 mm.

-desármala- ordenó ella mientras llegaban ala puerta del cementerio y subían al sedan negro de ella.

Ash devolvió a Luxray y Raichu a sus pokeball y pikachu fue a su hombro, entonces rápidamente mientras Cynthia encendía el auto Ash quitó el riel, desmontó el cañón, y retiró la empuñadura, cuando acabó Cynthia sonrió

-felicidades- sonrió ella- ya eres un Luxray pequeño Ash-

El sonrió y feliz gritó pero mientras ella aceleraba vino otra orden

-ahora monta el arma de nuevo que la necesito-

Ambos rieron suavemente y Ash obedeció, luego de un par de vueltas Ash llegó hasta la casa que tenían, con la pensión del estado y el dinero que tenía The Boss se acomodaron en una cabaña en las afueras de Moscú, de 2 piso y estilo zarista era el hogar de Ash desde hace 17 años.

Al bajarse él usaba una chamarra roja con el símbolo de las Spetznas y unos jean seguido de pikachu que tenía un gorro café con la hoz y el martillo en una estrella roja en el centro.

Cynthia apago el auto y empezó a mirar a Ash, a los 5 años le revelo todo, y el niño lloró pero agradeció que ella fuese sincera, a los 6 lo puso a entrenar CQC, y manejo de armas con Serbal, Tobías y supervivencia con Richie, ella le enseño a desarmar armas, infiltración, como todo niño a sus 10 años emprendió su viaje pokemon, quedando campeón en Ucrania. A los 13 Ash ya estaba en las filas del ejército de Rusia bajo ordenes de Cynthia, a los 16 ya era el novato en la unidad Spetznas, y hoy había sido promovido a la unidad de operaciones encubiertas del KGB, los Krasnyy Kobra, por eso decidió ir de visita al cementerio, Cynthia vagamente sonrió mientras Ash sacaba a Luxray, Raichu y pikachu, con 1,74 cm era alto

-Ash- llamó ella

-¿sí mamá?- Ash se sonrojo un poco- digo yo ah- él empezó a jugar con sus dedos

Ella le dio una palmada en la espalda y lo abrazo.

-saldré en una misión para Vietnam, cuídate mucho, se un buen joven, y sobre todo…ahora eres Luxray, te quiero Ash-

La estrecha relación de Ash y Cynthia asemejaba a la de madre e hijo, por eso la gente sabía que The Boss era madre, Ash la consideraba como tal, por eso, desde ese día, lloró varias noches, varios días y sufrió en silencio, porque ere fue el ultimo día que supo de ella, hasta hoy.

 **ESPACIO AEREO CANADÁ, MARZO 3, 1975.**

Un gran avión soviético sobrevuela los cielos, en este su tripulación emprende una misión de importancia.

-Sobrevolando a 30.000 pies, cerca del punto de lanzamiento, cambio, en 20 minutos estaremos sobre la selva de Guyana-

Un hombre con el cabello marrón claro examina los monitores donde una peli naranja examina datos, a su lado un moreno achinado sirve de navegador, en la compuerta trasera, con un uniforme verde , y con un paracaídas en la espalda, un azabache mastica un chicle y otro soldado lo vigila

-suelta eso- le ordena

Ash solo alza la mirada; con 22 años esta en misión de alto riesgo, conocido por ser el aprendiz de The Boss, mientras que en la cabina empiezan los preparativos

-nubes despejadas- dijo el moreno- visibilidad correcta

-señales americanos evadidos- comentó ella

-Listo- el piloto habló- en 10 minutos el salgo debe estar-

En la parte del carguero, el soldado mira a Ash sentado, una barba corta, su cabello corto y asentado un poco

-mascara ahora- ordenó

Ash hizo caso omiso, estaba en su sitio y tenia demasiadas ideas, hoy contaba 4 años que no veía a The Boss Cynthia, pero desde adentro llegó la orden

-¡¿estas sordo?!- ordenó el mayor de todos- mascara ahora-

Ash de mala gana se puso en pie, se puso su máscara de oxigeno y la conectó al tanque que estaba en forma rectangular en su estómago.

-abriendo compuertas- sonó

De repente se abrió la compuerta suavemente y Ash empezó a caminar hacia el filo para saltar

-descenderás a una velocidad de 200km por hora, abrirás el paracaídas a la altura doble delo normal, ademas de que esta misión es de sumo riesgo, que tengas suerte y Arceus te acompañe-

Ash sonrió mientras a su lado venía pikachu vestido igual y se preparaban para saltar al vacío

-esto pasará a la historia- añadió el mayor- es el primer salto HALO de la historia-

Ash debajo de la máscara sonrió mientras saltaba al vacío hacia territorio enemigo, con pikachu a su lado

-Mayor Oak- llamó ella- ha saltado

-Misty- llamo el achinado- es Ash…-

-lo sé Brock- añadió ella – lo sé-

Mientras Ash bajaba a toda velocidad hacia la selva virgen en el corazón del territorio enemigo en .

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_

 _ **¿ALGÚN REVIEW?.**_


	2. Korrina Miles

pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener.

 **ROJO CARMESÍ.**

 _Capitulo II: Korrina Miles_

 **KANSAS, ESTADOS UNIDOS. MAYO 24, 1953.**

Gurkin Cornelio Miles tiene 60 años, es héroe de la segunda guerra mundial, batalló en Normandía, Francia e Italia, en la operación Market Garden y demás, miembro del cuerpo de los Infantes de marina y pionero en las operaciones tácticas hoy recibió una noticia trágica, Merrick Miles su hijo murió en la guerra de Corea. La notica devastó al aciano pero la mayor sorpresa vino cuando su nuera Corelia Miles se suicidó por la muerte de su marido, dejando a la infante de los dos, Korrina Corelia Miles huérfana de padres, ahora él, en su pequeña casa de dos pisos de madera en la zona rural de Kansas acaba de recibir por parte del estado americano la custodia legal de su nieta que hoy cumplía su primer año de edad, él y su Lucario en el rancho ese día también habían adoptado a un Riolu abandonado así que ahora había en casa dos infantes, específicamente en la sala él admira a la bebé y lee el informe que el estado remitió, Gurkin prefería mil veces tener a su nieta con él a que el estado americano se la lleve, lentamente el anciano de cabello ondulado negro y canas blanca tomó a la bebé y la acunó mientras esta dormía, en la sala, a la par que Lucario y Riolu admiraban a la nueva inquilina de casa.

Korrina tenía un año, pero Gurkin la examinaba como si fuese un enemigo, sus ojos azules recorrían a la niña que ya hacía cubierta en la cobija rosa, su piel era blanca, tenía leves indicios de cabello rubio como lo era el de su hijo antes, algo en el fondo lo hizo recordar a su hijo, muy en el fondo, Korrina era todo lo que le quedaba, un anciano de 60 años cuya esposa falleció hace años y se quedó solo con pokemon. Lentamente Gurkin apegó su frente a la suave piel de la bebé y aspiró su aroma tan suave, gustoso, se dejó llevar y volvió al antaño, a su pasado, a cuando tuvo a su hijo. El aroma suave, esa piel delicada, años y glorias que son recuerdos de un hombre de cabello canoso, entonces sintió en su bigote como unas manos aprisionaban el vello facial, cuando abrió sus ojos se encontraron con los de su nieta, inocentes, puros, entonces algo le vino a la mente, Gurkin se puso en pie y alzó a la bebé que aun sostenía con sus pequeños dedos el blanco bigote de él.

-Korrina- llamó el y la bebé se detuvo- pequeña Korrina…¿sabes?...el mundo tiene tanto para ti, pero niña, tendrás que aprender hay varias maneras de caer, la gente te dirá a donde ir pero ellos no lo sabrán, es mejor tomar todo, la gente te dice que sabe pero no te lo muestra, pero tranquila, yo ahora estoy contigo pequeña princesa yo y todos los pokemon de aquí ¿verdad?-

El tomo asiento y Lucario con Riolu se acercaron, la pequeña Riolu recibió una sonrisa de la bebe y se la devolvió, mientras Gurkin miraba a su nieta

-bienvenida a casa Kori- sonrió él.

 **WASHINGTON, ESTAODS UNIDOS ABRIL 1965.**

La casa Blanca es un lugar hermoso, según sus visitantes, pero para una niña de 13 años es simplemente aburrido, la vida de Korrina a dado un par de vueltas.

La experiencia de Gurkin en misiones de infiltración en Europa y Japón le han colocado desde que ella tenía 6 años como líder de la CIA, Y por ende ella y su abuelo se habían mudado a Washington a vivir, en el 61 la crisis de los misiles habían paralizado al mundo bipolar, y ella como siempre andaba en la casa blanca debido a que la CIA estaba metida en el embrollo escuchó las conversaciones de su abuelo con el presidente JFK en secreto.

Los rusos son hostiles, fríos, desprecio a la vida humana, comunistas, guerrilleros sin piedad, despiadados, todo eso y mas sumada a la dura campaña anticomunista en los EEUU había inculcado a la pequeña Korrina a temer a los soviéticos, con su recién evolucionado Lucario en su pokeball ella usa un vestido blanco, mientras esperan dentro del despacho a la delegación soviética que venía a hablar sobre Vietnam y los misiles balísticos, el líder supremo no vino pero sí una delegación de sus mas fieles expertos, ella tenía su pokeball lista por si los despiadados soviéticos se mostraban sospechosos, ella estaba de la mano de su abuelo y a su lado estaba John F. Kennedy con sus mejores expertos, desde el general del ejército hasta al comisión de la NASA.

-Gurkin - llamó el presidente viendo hacia la puerta- ¿Qué sabemos de la delegación?-

El abuelo de la chica se puso muy serio

-es una unidad directamente bajo ordenes del Kremlin señor, son…- Gurkin solo bufó bajo- los Krasnyy-

-¿Krasnyy?- preguntó Korrina mientras miraba como el presidente empezaba a sudar, ella con su abuelo había aprendido a defenderse muy bien, artes marciales, manejo de cualquier arma. Por eso en la escuela la tildaban de ruda y no tenía amigos o amigas, ella podía detectar la mentira, la verdad y el nerviosismo, su abuelo la preparó bien, pero en el fondo era muy insegura.

-son la élite del cuerpo de Spetznas- empezó el presidente- es el equivalente a nuestra unidad UMBREON, son 4 héroes de la segunda guerra mundial, las encabeza la legendaria The Boss-

La niña se sorprendió, la rusa The Boss no requería presentación, cualquiera que se dedicara a asuntos militares conocía a The Boss

-¿entonces que hago yo aquí?- preguntó la niña asustada de ver a The Boss en persona

-¡Korrina!- espetó Gurkin por el atrevimiento

-Tranquilo- el presidente rio- Korrina tú estas aquí porque eres la adorable nieta de Gurkin, y según sé, el hijo de The Boss viene con ella, es un signo de paz, un soviético en la casa blanca ya es malo- bufo el presidente

-yo lo vigilaré- dijo feliz ella- cuando sea grande seré una gran agente de la unidad UMBREON y superaré a The Boss-

Los adultos sonrieron, inclusive los guardias pero el momento cambio cuando llego un comunicado al guardia mas cercano

-señor presidente- empezó- los soviéticos llegaron, son 4 y un niño, todos fueron registrados, The Boss esta con ellos, están ingresando ahora, se les retuvo a todos sus pokemon, excepto al chico que tiene un pikachu, pero él se mantendrá al margen de la reunión-

-entendido- Gurkin dio la señal- los guardias que vigilen al niño, Korrina tu serás la responsable de que este ruso no intente nada-

La niña asintió, con 13 años tenía su primera misión.

-llegan- habló el guardia

Entonces la puerta de madera café se abrió de par en par, allí estaba una rubia alta usando un uniforme café con varias medallas en su pecho, al igual que 3 hombres más, y un chico que vestía un terno negro con una gabardina y en su hombro un pikachu con un gorro de lana café con un par de agujeros que dejaba salir sus orejas y en el centro una estrella roja con la hoz y el martillo.

-Bienvenida a la casa blanca Boss- saludó JFK

-señor presidente- la sonrisa estoica de Cynthia no cambiaba- a lo que vinimos, Ash retírate-

-Pero Boss- Ash iba a protestar, a los 15 años seguía recibiendo ordenes de ella.

-Luxio- llamó ella- soy tu superior, retírate-

Ash asintió y se dispuso a salir con una reverencia pequeña

-espera- Gurkin muy serio dijo- Korrina enséñale el jardín a nuestro invitado-

Serbal y Tobías junto a Richie cruzaron miradas mientras Cynthia asentía

-recuerda Ash _Amerikanskiye zhenshchiny ne khamyat (las mujeres americanas no son rudas)-_

 _\- ponimat (entendido) –_

Ash y Korrina salieron de la estancia, mientras que en la sala de reuniones se sentaban a deliberar los adultos.

Los chicos caminaban ya fuera de la estancia, allí caminaron en silencio con sus pokemon atrás.

- _Pokemon trener ty?(¿eres un entrenador pokemon?)-_ pregunto Korrina

Ash solo empezó a reír

-hablo tu idioma- sonrió- y sí, fui campeón de Ucrania-

A Korrina se heló la sangre, el soviético hablaba con acento perfecto

-¿ah sí?- dijo ella

-los americanos- Ash sonrió- tienen estereotipos muy definidos de los soviéticos-

-y ustedes – contraatacó Korrina – sobre los estadounidenses-

Entonces llegaron a un pequeño riachuelo que alimentaba el estanque de Primarinas en la casa blanca, Ash lo salto pero antes que Korrina le imite él se volteo y le extendió la mano

-la guerra ideológica no me importa-

Cuando ella cruzó sus ojos se encontraron, con 15 años Ash era solo un poco mas grande que ella, él vagamente tenía sus ojos posados en los azules de ella, ambos miraban a su contraparte, Ash se acercó Korrina peligrosamente invadiendo el espacio personal de la rubia cerca de su boca, a lo cual ella se sonrojó mucho, entonces Ash sonrió

-CIA ¿verdad?- inquirió él dándole su espacio

-¿eh?- ella estaba perpleja-

-lo sé por tu postura, la CIA entrena a sus soldados para que ataquen solo bajo ordenes directas de un superior –

-¿Qué?- Korrina sabía que eso era verdad pero aun así miro al chico y abrió los ojos al notar que siempre mantenía una mano libre, entonces

-¡KGB!- gritó ella aunque nadie la escuchó-

-exacto- sonrió él- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Cómo te llamas tu?- pregunto ella mientras seguían su camino

-John Doe- rio Ash-

-entonces soy Jane Doe- rio ella- escuché a The Boss, te llamó Ash-

-es un diminutivo, mi nombre es Ashton-

-un soviético con nombre facil- rio ella- yo soy Korrina-

Ambos rieron

-¿tu abuelo es el líder de la CIA?- dijo Ash

-¿The Boss es tu madre?- contraataco la rubia

-no- Ash con simpleza respondió- pero sí-

La rubia se paralizó ante la negativa y decidió dejar el tema por la paz

-sabes- Ash se detuvo – no quiero seguir así-

La rubia e asombró cuando él le tomó las manos

-quiero conocerte Korrina- sonrió él- a la Korrina que no es una niña en la CIA-

La chica se puso roja, nadie nunca le había querido conocer, ella era ruda y miedosa, y por eso la gente se alejaba, ahora el joven del KGB soviético quería saber de ella, entonces dudo un poco

-¿Cómo sé que esto no es una treta soviética?-

Ash con pikachu se miraron y se quitaron la banda en sus pata y brazos que los identificaba como soviéticos y la guardaron en sus bolsillos, tomando un pañuelo rojo con la hoz estampada.

-hoy soy Ash- sonrió- ¿y tú?- le señaló en su collar con la bandera americana alli.

-yo…- ella le miró a los ojos y ciertamente algo ocurrió

Quizá sería porque ella era alguien marginada; o quizá la soledad en un país de dominio masculino que la colocaban como una de las pocas agentes femeninas que tenía la CIA; pero en los ojos de Ash, ocurrió un chispazo de humanidad que en el fondo ella encontró sublime, había mucho amor para dar en sus ojos, entonces, ella sabía el amor nacionalista de los rusos, por eso, al verle quitarse la banda ella entendió que estaba en serio.

Ash solo miraba los azules ojos de Korrina, ¿Qué había en ellos? Muy en el fondo una niñita que necesitaba cariño tanto como él , no es que The Boss fuese mala con él, pero el amor familiar y el de pareja te llena en formas distintas, sublimes, ya no era cuestión ideológica, solo de ser feliz.

-yo confío en ti- Korrina se quitó el banderín del collar y lo guardo- entonces…¿Qué quieres saber?-

-¿alguna vez..- Ash le tendió la mano- has jugado a las cogidas?-

Ash desde niño no tuvo muchos amigos, solo a Brock, el hijo de un médico moscovita y Misty su compañera de clases, ademas de Gary el hijo del mayor Oak, la mano derecha de Cynthia en la unidad Krasnyy Kobra. Nunca jugaba con nadie, todos los niños se le alejaban por ser el "Hijo" de The Boss. Le temían un poco. Pero aquella chica, según el veía, no dudaría no un minuto en combatirle

-" _¿no hay chicas rudas en America? Creo que debes plantearte de nuevo el concepto de las agentes de la CIA Boss"-._

Korrina le tomó la mano, y empezaron a correr por todo el jardín mientras los guardias admiraban como la amistad no distinguía ideología, jugaban como dos infantes a pesar de estar en la juventud, ella lo atrapaba y el lo hacia igual, ciertamente era algo muy divertido de ver y sobre todo, Korrina Miles se estaba divirtiendo, ambos corrían con pikachu y Lucario detrás de ellos, ambos se daban la mano mientras los Strarraptor y Torterra de la casa blanca los miraban, en el rostro de Korrina se pintaba un delicado color carmesí, Ash por su lado sonreía mucho, la horas pasaron y ambos llegaron a la casa blanca y se detuvieron antes de entrar, viendo que no haya nadie Ash sacó su banda roja.

-Korrina- el la miró- ten en señal de nuestra amistad..-

Suavemente la banda roja con el martillo y la hoz fue colocada en el brazo de ella, Korrina dejó que una lagrima escapara en su rostro

-Ash…- ella susurró y le dio un gran abrazo- ten para ti-

Ella sacó su collar y se lo colocó con cuidado

-prométeme- ella empezó llorando- que a pesar de que nuestros países se odien tu y yo no lo haremos-

Un gran abrazo se hizo presente

-yo nunca odiaré lo que quiero- contestó Ash

Ambos se sonrojaron un poco e ingresaron a la estancia, donde la prensa inmortalizó el apretón de manos de la comisión soviética con los americanos, mientras que otros fotografiaron a Ash y Korrina. Desde ese día la blonda chica ha guardado la foto con cuidado, ella en el fondo sentía que volvería a ver a Ash, y estaba en lo cierto.

 **NEW YORK, ESTADOS UNIDOS, MARZO 5 (DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS DEL CAP II) 1975.**

Una chica esta en la oficina presidencial donde una fuerte discusión entre Gurkin y el presidente se lleva a cabo

-¡Gurkin una David Crocket reventó la selva de Guyana!- espetó el presidente

-¡no podemos ir a la guerra nuclear señor Nixon!- advirtió Gurkin

-mira- Nixon explicó- desde Vietnam mi poder ya no es como antes; la CIA y el FBI no pueden controlar el ejército como antes, hablé con Breznev y colaboraremos, las demandas ya están, ellos mandarán en un mes al aprendiz de The Boss, si ella sigue allí él la eliminará y quiero que Korrina vaya, si otro incidente ocurre y él falla iremos a la guerra nuclear-

-¿Qué sucede con Clemont Meyer?- inquirió Gurkin

-que siga trabajando en el Proyecto Giratina- sonrió Nixon-Korrina en dos semanas serás la intermediaria entre la CIA y el agente que manden los rusos-

La chica asintió y procedió a retirarse, el escenario mundial estaba jodido, una desertora soviética detonó un misil nuclear portátil en la zona virgen de Guyana matando y contaminando una zona entera, los rusos fueron puestos a prueba y para probar su inocencia, la legendaria The Boss debía ser eliminada, ella abrió de su traje blanco una foto la cual guardaba con una banda roja de los soviéticos.

-" _mantengo mi promesa Ash"-_ sonrió ella y empezó a caminar para prepararse ante tal misión.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ.**_


	3. Inicia Operación Virginia

¡GRACIAS! De verdad su apoyo es demasiado importante para que este fic siga =)

 _El desván de los reviews._

A **Arturodejesus123,** las mías igual, que la disfrutes amigo

A **x338x,** gracias espero que te guste =)

A **Nixo** estoy agradecido, espero que te guste ;) y entretenga

A **KRT215,** Bienvenido a mi locura amigo jaja disfrútalo mucho y gracias

A **Shoroark,** estoy en deuda por todo el apoyo amigo gracias ¡de veras!. Gracias con confiar en mi trabajo y mis fics, un gustazo escribir para gente como tú

 _ **A quien corresponda-**_ Y un gustazo escribir para todos los que leen mis fics, diviértanse, recuerden, Julio, "Pequeño Lux" también está en Wattpad, hogar de "Por Amor A Ti (laserbladeshipping).".

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener

Basado en la obra de Hideo Kojima.

 **ROJO CARMESÍ**

 _Capítulo III: Inicio de Operación Virginia_

 **SELVA DE GUYANA, ESTADOS UNIDOS, 3 DE MARZO DE 1975.**

A una velocidad de 200km por hora, el miembro de Krasnyy Kobra, la unidad élite de espionaje del KGB acompañado de su fiel pikachu realizaban el primer salto HALO de la historia, ambos admiran como la caída es libre hacia la selva les proyectaba a través de la máscara una visión de las cascadas y ríos lejanos, todo al margen de un frondoso follaje arboleo que escondía entre su follaje una de las instalaciones de investigación del ejército americano, en la caída Ash se dio el lujo de recordar el cómo fue a parar allí.

 **/FLASH BACK/.**

 **MOSCÚ, UNIÓN SOVIÉTICA; 1 MARZO DE 1975.**

En el ala de reuniones más secreta de las instalaciones del Kremlin se encontraban Pikachu y Ash, el pokemon tenía su gorro de lana café que dejaba afuera sus orejas y relucía la estrella en el centro, Ash por su parte se encontraba sentado con su uniforme militar normal, en la pequeña sala donde se proyectarían las imágenes para su misión, había llegado de Vietnam, entonces la puerta de madera grande se abrió

-Mayor Samuel Oak- Dijo Ash sin voltear-

-Ashton- contestó el mayor acercándose y empezando la exposición

-Tienes una misión de rango SS, ni siquiera el GRU se enterará-

-¿Por qué no envían a los Krasnyy?-

-porque Cinthya desapareció con ellos- remató el mayor Oak-

-Bien…..- Ash solo miró como empezaban a salir fotos, en la prima un Castaño con una barba poblada salía en ella

-Clemont Meyer Miller y su Ampharos ( N.A- este es el padre de Clemont y Bonnie)- empezó Oak- es científico e ingeniero en Estados Unidos, el fue el responsable de la misión Apolo 11, el creador del sistema de propulsión y aterrizaje-

-¿el principio que se usa en los misiles no lo inventó nuestro país?-

-sí pero Meyer como prefiere ser llamado lo rediseñó creando así un cohete mejor, lo admitimos, pero él contactó con nosotros para escapar de America-

-¿eh?-

-tuvo miedo a su propia creación, estaba trabajando en algo que era capaz de lanzar misiles nucleares-

-¡¿NUCLEARES!?-

-Sí, desde un terreno cualquiera, pero tuvo miedo a su creación, lo llamó Giratina-

-¿Cómo el pokemon del mundo de la distorsión?-

-una guerra nuclear acabaría con el mundo dejando solo destrucción Ash, recuerdas la carrera espacial ¿verdad?-

-"aquí es todo azul, pero no veo a ningún dios"-

-bien dicho, pues es así todo volaría hasta que no haya nada, por eso escapó en el año de 1973 por Alemania Occidental, yo dirigí la operación, en 30 días Meyer y su familia tuvieron que cruzar todo el atlántico y media Alemania, su esposa que era japonesa falleció de un disparo en el muro de Berlín, logramos tenerlo a salvo a él y a sus dos hijos, Clemont Kazuhira Miller y Bonnie Mikoto Miller, pero ocurrió algo, 1974 y la conversación acerca de armas nucleares estaba acabando, dejando al representante soviético y al americano satisfecho, pero entonces algo mas salió a la luz-

-"reiterando el accidente de Cuba y el derribo de un caza americano, estados unidos piden compensación"- citó Oak- nuestro líder se quedo a escuchar las demandas y fueron simples…

-"queremos a Meyer y nosotros abandonaremos la guerra en Vietnam"-

Ash y pikachu se asombraron

-¿tan importante era Meyer para ellos?-

-lo suficiente para que en menos de un año hasta el último soldado estadounidense se abandonase Vietnam como Rockfuff con rabo entre las patas, entonces lo cumplimos, les entregamos a Meyer en menos de un mes…-

-¿y a sus hijos?-

-Clemont había ido a su natal Japón para buscar las cuentas de su madre, pero cuando su padre desapareció el igual, tiene 28 años, tú tienes 25 ¿no? ( **IMPORTANTE:** cometí un grave error en la edad de Ash, él nació en mi fic en el 50, ósea que tiene aquí 25 años, lo siento). pero y cabello rubio, viaja con un Luxray, un Bunelby y un Chespin-

-¿Qué sucedió con la niña?-

-Bonnie tiene 14 años y vive en Varsovia; ella no mantiene contacto con Clemont, la escondimos demasiado bien, el hermano de la agente May, Max se ha ocupado de ella-

-¿May Balaskyia?..¿la esposa del actor Drew Balasky que tiene una Rosalina?-

-¿la conoces?-

-hicimos un par de misiones en Mozambique, cuando ella era novata, es como una hermana menor-

-bueno saberlo, ahora bien, Meyer antes de ser llevado a la fuerza frente a mis ojos gritaba de miedo-

-¿Qué incumbe eso a nosotros?-

-Proyecto Giratina 001 estará operativo en poco tiempo, nuestra misión es extraerlo con la maniobra fulton, luego de eso te piras, se supone que la Army Ranger y la CIA están en su custodia en la selva de Guyana, donde el Giratina Proyecto 001 se lleva a cabo, sales el 3 de Marzo…suerte Ashton, ahora la misión Virginia es tuya-

 **/Fin Flash Back/.**

-¡Paracaídas!- resonó desde el comunicador

Ash atrapó a Pikachu y abrió el paracaídas siendo así que la velocidad minoraba paulatinamente, pero no contaba con que el follaje del bosque le impidiera ver, poco a poco y con fuerza se fue golpeando con las ramas hasta que vio como su maleta se quedaba atrapada en una y un gran barranco que daba una caída , antes de ir más allá se soltó del paracaídas y aterrizó con fuerza en el suelo húmedo entre los árboles, mientras los Pidgey, Starly e Eevee salían corriendo se la zona, Pikachu se puso en dos patas se soltó el casco, Ash mantenía las puntas de sus dedos sobre el suelo y sus rodillas dobladas, respiraba levemente y se puso en pie, de un movimiento quitó su conectador de oxígeno que le incomodaba, (su desean una imagen de como me imagino a Ash miren la portada) y se quitó toda la indumentaria quedándose solo con su traje verde olivo de infiltración.

-Pika- dijo el roedor amarillo mientras lucía su traje verde-

Ash se arrodilló y activó su intercomunicador

-Comenzando operación Virginia ahora…-

 _ **CONTINUARÁ.**_


	4. Operación Virginia

_El desván de los reviews._

A **KRT215,** Aquí Julio cambio, empezando nueva transmisión :3 n.n

A **Nixo,** gracias amigo, y ahora viene lo bueno n.n

A **Kyo Zenay,** pues esta historia tendrá otro fic que la continúe cuando llegue a su final

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener.

Basado en la obra de Hideo Kojima

 **ROJO CARMESÍ**

 _Capítulo IV: Operación Virginia_

 **SELVA DE GUYANA, ESTADOS UNIDOS, 3 DE MARZO 1975**

En medio de la espesura de la selva en el borde del precipicio Pikachu y Ash se encontraban en la llamada de Códec mientras los pokemon circundantes como Starly y Pidgey salían de la zona por el impacto de Ash, Pikachu usó la electricidad de su cuerpo para sentir a los demás pokemon, llegando así a presentir la presencia de varios Magikarp en un río muy alejado, además de unos 3 Krokodille en un lago cercano, en fin, Pikachu terminó su búsqueda pero alzó sus ojeas y frunció su seño al sentir a unos cuentos soldados, y el olor a americano tan concentrado que llegaba tenuemente a su pequeña nariz creando un gesto de desprecio o mejor dicho, un gesto de alerta.

-Bien- el mayor Oak habló- ahora estas en territorio enemigo, tu nombre clave será Naked Luxray, así que te llamaré Lux para abreviar, no dirás tu nombre ni el de nadie aquí porque pueden escucharnos posiblemente-

-¿Naked Luxray?-

-en honor a tu padre- dijo Oak-y Naked porque no llevas nada encima, el principio de la infiltración de nuestra unidad es ser fantasmas, por eso somos la futura unidad Prizrak (Fantasma)-

-y con suerte- Ash dijo – llegaré a casa para la cena-

-extraer a Meyer y salir de allí con el Fulton no nos tomará mas de un par de horas, si no lo haces a tiempo, tendrás la cena, el desayuno y el almuerzo en la selva-

-¿Planeas sobrevolar suelo americano con ese trasto?- dijo Ash refiriéndose al avión

-Este Ilyushin-76 – contestó Oak- está equipado con 4 cañones Vulcan de 6 tubos de 20 milímetros y dos ametralladoras de 40 milímetros-

-o sea puede enfrentarse a un batallón de Tanques él solito-

-contando el carburador de reserva tenemos como 6 horas como máximo para esto-

-Bien…Naked Luxray – sonrió Ash- ¿algo más?-

-mucho de echo- Oak sonrió mientras Misty a su lado monitoreaba las comunicaciones- estas en Guyana, una selva llena de pokemon, entonces…bueno ellos serán tu alimento, la especialidad de nuestra nueva división es el espionaje táctico, e infiltración es decir, Ash ya de plano es una violación a las leyes internacionales que estés allí, no puede haber ningún soldado soviético en Estados unidos, no puedes dejar rastro, ni casquetes, ni desechos, nada. El código Naked significa sin nada, las armas, la comida, las balas, recursos; y casi todo lo tienes que obtener alli, ¿aun tienes tu bolsa?-

-No- contestó Ash mirando hacia unos metros atrás- se quedó atrapada en una rama mientras bajaba-

-bien ve a por ella- Oak dijo- una cosa más, mi nombre código ahora es Mayor Tom-

-¿Cómo el de la canción de Bowie?- dijo Ash- ¿Ground Control to mayor Tom?-

-exacto- Sonrió Oak- ahora ve a por la bolsa Luxray, cambio y corto-

Ash asintió mientras se ponía en pie y aspiraba el aire, Pikachu usaba su uniforme de infiltración (Como el de DD de MGS V TPP) y estaba atento, el humano solo admiró el paisaje que le rodeaba, le recordaba a sus operaciones en Vietnam, las incursiones en Laos, los campos de liberar de Camboya, su vida militar le había vuelto curtido, con Cynthia había comido de todo tipo de Pokemon, menos los tipo eléctrico, tipo veneno o tipo pelea, todos estos tenían sustancias tóxicas para la salud, los tipo bicho, volador, y demás eran normal para comer. Lentamente Ash empezó a caminar por el paraje húmedo de la selva, mientras junto al roedor amarillo se acercaban al gran tallo del árbol.

Ash y Pikachu se miraron asintiendo, Pikachu se subió al hombro de Ash y este empezó a trepar, le costó poco, Cynthia le había echo hacer cosas peores, a una altura de 5 metros sobre el suelo este recorrió la delgada rama mientras Pikachu la saltaba y tomaba la pequeña bolsa, cuando el pokemon amarillo llegó a su hombro con la maleta Ash se dejó caer.

Una vez en el suelo Ash abrió la bolsa y la llamada de Oak llegó

-¿la tienes?- inquirió Oak-

Ash sacó de allí una Hush Puppy

-una Hush Puppy-

-una Mark 22. 0- corrigió Samuel- el arma de sigilo americana, es un arma de dardos tranquilizantes, y, como es de Estados unidos nadie sospechará de ella, costo mucho obtener una desde Vietnam-

-¿A quien se le ocurrió esta locura al final de cuentas?-

Oak ignoró el comentario de Ash y prosiguió

-es una misión de infiltración no habrá refuerzos tampoco-

-lo tenía previsto- dijo Ash mirando a su fiel pokemon

-sin embargo- acotó Samuel- tenemos al staff de apoyo por radio de la misión listo-

-sus nombres clave- Ash ya los conocía- ¿Cuáles Son?-

-el equipo médico estará dirigido por Brock Browusley- Oak se detuvo mientras recordaba en nombre clave- nombre clave Wigglepuff, él tendrá un factor importante por la cualidad de ser médico Ash, en la bolsa, en el compartimento mas pequeño hay hilos de sutura, gasas, vendas y demás-

Ash asintió, era Brock, un médico y amigo cercano

-y en cuanto a armamento que puedas encontrar viene Misty Zatoplennyy (Flor de agua), nombre clave Gyrados-

-Luxray- Saludó Brock con cierto toque de risa

-Naked Luxray- saludó Misty

Ash sonrió, él y Misty fueron compañeros en la escuela y colegio, y con Brock fue compañero de armas en varias operaciones encubiertas en Vietnam del sur

-ahora- Oak dijo- también tenemos otro apoyo-

Ash que estaba listo para irse se detuvo, no recordaba a nadie más

-¿Recuerdas a tu mentora, The Boss?-

Pikachu y Ash cruzaron miradas encontrándose así en un mar de dudas, el gesto estoico de los agentes estaba desaparecido

-" _¿Podrá ser?"-_ mentalizó Ash

-…Luxray…- resonó en la comunicación la voz femenina de Cynthia

Ash abrió demasiado los ojos, topándose así con pikachu que perdió su gesto y estaba igual o peor que Ash, ambos tenían el comunicador y escuchaban todo, Pikachu solo dejó ser rastrear enemigos, amigos, y miró a su compañero

-¿Pika…?(¿Boss…?- pronunció casi como un susurro

-…¿Boss?...- dijo Ash

-Háblame Ash- dijo en lo que pareció un sonido alegre – déjame escucharte, ha pasado tanto tiempo-

Ash de sus 25 años al menos tenía 20 de entrenamiento psicológico, pero esa débil barrera de los recuerdos de Ash se fue, abriéndose así una herida que quiso cerrar

-…ah- Ash movió su cabeza para mantenerse allí- han pasado 4 años, 8 meses, 14 días y 18 horas…-

-..mmm..- sonrió Cynthia- estas más delgado-

Ash abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa, mientras que Pikachu estaba perdido entre la conversación

-¿eso lo sabes solo con oír mi voz?- preguntó Ash-

-te cuidé 21 años (Nota- como ya dije me equivoqué en el cap. I Ash y Cynthia se separaron en Febrero del 71, lo cual daba como resultado que Ash tenía 21 años en ese entonces, lo siento)-

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- pregunto Ash muy deprimido en cierto modo

-No había nada más que pudiera enseñarte, te enseñé a infiltrarte, a matar, a luchar, a ser un leal, a ser fuerte, a ser un gran soldado, te enseñé a sobrevivir….- recitó Cynthia

-Pudiste haberme enseñado cómo piensa un soldado…- dijo Ash recordando aquella fecha cuando se dijeron adiós

-No puedo enseñarte eso- dijo riendo suavemente- y tampoco de enseñé a ser dependiente de nadie, en el campo de batalla hay varias cosas que no son útiles-

-lo sé- contestó Ash- me lo dijiste, un nombre en el campo de batalla no es nada en unos días aquí-

-Recuerda Luxray- empezó como aviso y consejo ella- eres un soldado; y un soldado depende de la técnica, el cuerpo y el alma, pero de esas 3 solo se puede enseñar técnica; e inclusive esa es inútil pues el espíritu lo es todo, en el campo de batalla quienes están a tu lado hoy, irán en tu contra mañana…somos herramientas que la política depende de quién serán enemigos, le servimos a un líder, en el campo de batalla- Cynthia dio un hondo suspiro- tener sentimientos por tus camaradas es el peor pecado que puedes cometer; grábate en la mente que, de todo cuanto seguro puedes estar, solo el objetivo de la misión es fijo, no importa si no va contigo; lo único real es el objetivo-

-Boss estará en un submarino cerca de puerto Odessa- comentó Oak- ahora ve por Meyer-

-empezando operación Virginia- Ash soltó poniéndose es pie

Él dio un suspiro a la par que pikachu volvía a su posición

-pika- el roedor señaló un camino entre un par de árboles caídos

El paraje era irregular, Ash se empezó a mover por el camino entre los árboles y demás, mientras seguía entre los matorrales y con el arma en alto, el problema radicaba en que él estaba distraído un poco.

-Ashton- sonó desde el comunicador a la par que Ash seguía caminando- ¿recuerdas el CQC?-

-Estuve en las Spetznas- soltó Ash- pero lo recuerdo-

Con eso Ash dio un suspiro mientras pikachu llamó con un gesto, Ash asintió mientras doblaba un poco su cuerpo y seguía apuntando, ambos llegaron a un pantano donde pikachu señaló con su patita más adelante

Ash sacó sus binoculares para observar mientras se cubría detrás de un tronco caído.

-Mira pikachu- Ash sonrió- la cena-

El pokemon miró como Ash apuntaba, este acarició el gatillo mientras colocaba la mira en la cabeza del pokemon cocodrilo, suavemente aspiró y contuvo la respiración para dar el primer disparo silenciado por el arma, retiró la bala del riel y volvió a apuntar, ahora dio otro disparo, esta vez tocó en la pata delantera derecha del cocodrilo, y en cuestión de segundos el pokemon cayó dormido.

Nuevamente Ash y Pikachu volvieron a moverse, y se fueron sumergiendo en el pantano mientras el agua le alcanzaba a las rodillas, pikachu por su parte optó por ir por el borde mientras cubría a su compañero.

Cuando Ash llegó al primer Krokodille guardó su arma en la bolsa de su pierna derecha y tomando el cuchillo se acercó, rápidamente antes de cortar la yugular recordó lo que siempre Cynthia decía.

-" _Agradece al pokemon, pues su muerte alimentará tu vida"-_

Ash asintió y con un corte rápido ya obtuvo su cena, prosiguió a ir más allá dejando al otro Krokodille, lentamente y otra vez con el agua hasta las rodillas salió del pantano y pikachu acabó de rodearlo, juntos volvieron a seguir adelante ya con provisiones.

Mientras avanzaban llegaron por el camino a un claro donde pikachu se puso en guardia, el pokemon se escondió entre la hierba alta y Ash lo siguió, delante de ellos a unos 4 metros estaban un soldado americano con su fusil M16 y un Arcaine que era su compañero, Ash y pikachu cruzaron miradas, Ash con su mano izquierda le hizo una seña a Pikachu que entendió, Ash se puso pecho a tierra mientras la hierba se movía y los arboles despejaban el único camino hacia adelante; siendo rodeado por follaje intenso, hábilmente pikachu se arrastró por el suelo hasta que llegó y trepó por un árbol, por su comunicador la voz de Ash en susurro llegó

-En 3- fue la orden

Pikachu asintió

Uno, dos, tres y un disparo silenciado en medio de la zona, el uniformado verde con pasamontañas cayó al suelo y Arcaine estaba a punto de dar el aviso pero una gran descarga de volteos lo detuvo, y después una cola de hierro en la cabeza lo mandó a KO.

Ash salió de la cobertura y siguió moviéndose al soldado, Ash lo cargó y lo colocó fuera del camino, mientras Arcaine fue retirado por Pikachu y lanzado detrás de un tronco caído con el soldado inconsciente

Ash volvió al camino que ahora se abría a través de un camino de tierra que tenía pocos árboles, y mucha hierba, Pikachu nuevamente ocupó la primera posición como radar anti enemigos, ambos continuaron su camino llegando hasta una zona que se abría en dos, el camino recto daba a una especie de claro sin follaje, mientras que el de su derecha los llevaba a otro camino entre el bosque, Pikachu hizo la señal indicando que había presencia enemiga, Ash que estaba erguido se agachó para andar en cuchillas y se colocó detrás de un árbol con pikachu mientras sacaba sus binoculares, en el camino principal a lo lejos se veían dos enemigos, en el secundario había uno pero de igual manera analizó las formas de patrulla, estos no tenían pokemon.

-pikachu- ordenó- distráelos-

Ash nuevamente se movió mientras pikachu se fue recto, llegando hasta donde los dos enemigos hablaban, el roedor hizo su movimiento, hábilmente usó su impactrueno para que un arbok cercano saliese disparado de la hierba frente a los soldados americanos que miraron al pokemon, pero el primero solo sintió un brazo en su cuello, y fue lanzado al suelo, el segundo al escuchar el golpe quiso voltear pero se encontró con una palma en su boca y un cuchillo en el cuello.

-sh- advirtió Ash que le tenia aprisionado por la espalda-¿Dónde están tus amigos?-

El acento no se notó,

-arg- el soldado estaba nervioso- si sigues el camino llegarás al borde del acantilado, allí hay dos guardias y uno más adelante-

Ash sonrió y con fuerza lo proyectó hacia atrás golpeando el suelo y cayendo inconsciente el solado enemigo.

Pikachu por su parte se había movido hasta el tercer guardia, y con su cola de hierro lo había dejado inconsciente.

Ash y su compañero se movieron por el camino hasta llegar al borde de un acantilado profundo, donde un guardia cuidaba el puente y otro lo cruzaba.

Dos grandes árboles y una pequeña pendiente de menos de 1 metro eran lo que separaba a Ash del campo de visión del guardia, Ash saltó detrás del árbol y nuevamente se puso pecho a tierra siendo emulado por pikachu, con la Hush Puppie en alto apuntó a la cabeza y otro disparo efectivo mandó a dormir al guardia, que cuando azotó contra el suelo atrajo la atención, pero el otro no pudo hacer mucho debido a la bala de dardo tranquilizante que Ash le disparó en la cabeza; cayendo dormido en medio puente que por el golpe de la caía se tambaleaba.

El puente era angosto, se tenía que pasar de a 1, pikachu se subió al hombro de Ash, y juntos llegaron al guardia que cayo primero siendo así que Ash lo arrastró hasta la hierba alta para que no fuese visto, el segundo fue cargado y lanzado hacia la hierba alta del otro lado, y otra pendiente que Ash escaló siguiendo su camino hacia Meyer.

Esta vez parecía que iba de bajada, pues el follaje despareció en un claro donde una casa destruida muy grande de ladrillo daba lugar, Ash y Pikachu aprovecharon un tronco grueso caído y se colocaron mientras llamaban a la base

-centro de operaciones americana encontrada- informaba Ash

-allí tienen a Meyer- dijo Oak- pues bien ve a por él, sácalo de allí y llévalo al punto de encuentro, allí inflas el fulton-

Ash cortó la llamada mientras miraba la estructura para memorizar los patrones de los guardias, en total eran 6 Army Ranger americanos, soldados muy bien entrenados, Ash dio un suspiro pues el silenciador de su arma no era de uso prolongado, por lo mucho aguantaría 4 disparos más, entonces recordó que tomó uno de uno de los soldados inconscientes.

La estructura era grande pero la gran mayoría estaba destruida, solo quedaba a la derecha en pie unos cuartos, y e la izquierda una parte del segundo piso que asemejaba a balcón. En el lado izquierdo habían 3 soldados, en el otro solo uno custodiaba la escena desde dentro, otro estaba en el techo y el tercero caminaba frente a la vivienda, pacientemente Ash esperó a que el último guardia mencionado se moviese hasta detrás de la vivienda.

Se puso en movimiento, hábilmente tomó una roca y la lanzó para que cree un sonido que distrajo al guardia del techo, y con un disparo de la Hush Puppie lo mandó a dormir

El guardia cayó atrayendo la atención del que cuidaba abajo, pero este no contó con que Pikachu venía a toda velocidad usando rapidez mandándolo al suelo y noqueándolo con cola de hierro.

El sonido no atrajo a los otros pues Ash había lanzado otra roca atrayendo la atención de los guardias, pokemon y agente se acercaron a la puerta pero antes de llegar por el cuarto vieron a un Rowlett dormido y un Machomp , Ash se cubrió en la puerta.

-ve por el Rowlett- Ash guardó su pistola- voy por el tipo pelea-

Pikachu vio la sonrisa y salió dando una tacleada a su oponente, cuando Machomp quiso reaccionar Ash vino y con su cuerpo atrapó por el cuello al tipo pelea, poco a poco cortó el flujo de aire en el cuello hasta que el pokemon que se resistía cayó dormido por la falta de aire.

Nuevamente, en el silencio, Ash y Pikachu se acercaron a la puerta Roja, que Ash rápidamente se puso a forzar con su ganzúa, logrando abrirla, al ingresas en la cuantiosa habitación vio a un hombre que estaba en una esquina acostado en el suelo

-¿Meyer Miller?- preguntó él

-No diré nada- dijo sin animo

Ash rio un poco

-Vengo de parte del Mayor Oak- comentó- y este dice perdón por tardar tanto-

El adulto mayor castaño que era Meyer se puso en pie rápidamente, siendo así que miro a su salvador

-¿eres soviético?-

-Sí- Ash contestó mientras Pikachu y él montaban guardia – ahora vámonos –

El anciano se incorporó y tomó su pokeball, empezó a seguir a Ash que al salir, atravesó la puerta donde seguían Machomp y Rowlett KO, al salir de la zona quedó en media habitación que tenía destruido el techo y las cuatro paredes, pero para su sorpresa

-quieto-

Los 6 soldados salieron, Meyer que estaba en la espalda de Ash se movía asustado al igual que Ash que apuntaba alternando, 4 estaban abajo y frente a él otro estaba a su espalda cubierto tras la pared y uno más en lo que quedaba del techo aledaño. Meyer gritó

-no me atraparán con vida-

El científico empezó a correr mientras un soldado con su fusil en alto se acercó a Ash, rápidamente Ash vio que este estaba demasiado cerca y con su mano izquierda atrapó la punta del fusil , lo atrajo y lo recibió con un rodillazo, pikachu aprovechó eso para salir a buscar al científico, y Ash cuando el enemigo se doblo usó su espalda como soporte para su mano derecha y disparó contra el 2do guardia, el cual al recibir el dardo empezó a disparar hacia la pared mandando a cobertura al que allí ya hacía, Ash con fuerza quiso moverse pero una bala sonó en el aire mientras Ash usaba al soldado que tenía como escudo

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó el soldado americano a otro que llegaba

-Barry- contestó un rubio que traía una Colt en manos-

Los 3 restantes miraron al rubio de ojos verdes.

-capitán Chimchar- dijo susurrando uno-

Antes de decir anda Barry disparó su pistola contra Ash que usó al soldado como escudo humano, cuando la bala mató escudo quiso acercarse otro pero fue recibido por el cuerpo que Ash lanzó contra él mientras que Barry disparó pero la bala revotó contra un hierro cercan matando al guardia de la pared, Barry malabareaba habilidosamente su arma y la lanzó al aire, el tercer soldado fue por Ash pero este lo golpeo con la palma en el pecho, seguido de un golpe de patada en la canilla que hizo poner rodilla en tierra a du oponente, otro disparo vino matando al que recibió el cuerpo, Ash movió cuando vio que el siguiente blanco era él, nuevamente otro disparo pero la bala fue hacia el corazón del soldado de rodillas , y Ash que había saltado hacia el suelo dio como el soldado del techo se escondía pero Barry disparaba contra una barra metálica dos veces haciendo que las balas atraviesen el corazón y cabeza enemigas, en un sórdido sonido cayó el cuerpo sin vida, Ash sonrió al ver como Barry jugaba con el arma haciéndola girar en su mano, rápidamente se pudo en pie pero Barry le colocó el cañón en la frente

-Dispara- ordenó Ash

El americano se asombró, pero no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad, cuando jaló el gatillo vio que su arma no disparaba, entonces Ash usó su cuerpo para tomar el brazo de Barry, en un movimiento lo lanzó al suelo delante suyo y le tenía atrapado el brazo y disparó su dardo al cuello

-esta arma- Ash instruyó- es una colt, tiene 8 disparos, y con el movimiento que hacía era más que seguro por el tamaño de la recámara que se terminaría encasquillando, además de ser una semi automática, no debes reducir el culatazo, la próxima vez prueba un revólver-

Barry lentamente cerraba los ojos pero se grabó el rostro de aquel soldado, esto no volvería a pasar, su orgullo no se lo permitía nunca más.

Ash cuando al fin Barry cayó, se puso en pie recibiendo una llamada al comunicador

-disparos- era Oak- ¿todo en orden?-

-tal parece que la CIA y el Pentágono están planeando dos cosas distintas- dijo Ash- Barry Berlitz de la unidad Chimchar de los CIA mató a sus compañeros Ranger-

-bueno al menos no fuiste tú, ¿y Meyer?-

-corrió junto a Pikachu, voy por él-

Ash se puso en pie en medio del lugar, y rápidamente se movió hacia donde corrió Meyer con Pikachu, oportunamente era hacia la orilla del puente, al llegar vio un Ampharos y un pikachu cuidando de Meyer en el suelo

-Meyer- Ash se acercó y lo ayudó a levantarse-

-¿lo acabaste?- preguntó Meyer

-esta inconsciente, ahora vamos-

El castaño asintió devolviendo a Ampharos a su pokeball, y se puso a cruzar el puente, parecía una misión completa, pero Ash no contaba con que una niebla espesa empezase ha acumularse allí, a medio puente que se colgaba, cuando entre las sombras una figura femenina se acercaba, Ash con cuchillo y Pistola listos preparó su disparo, pero cuando iba a hacerlo vio un mechón rubio lacio, y se detuvo

-¿Boss?- Ash abrió los ojos como platos

Cynthia era mayor a él, usaba su típico traje blanco pero llevaba una gabardina encima, traía dos cajas grandes en sus manos, Ash las reconoció, eran los misiles teledirigidos nucleares que fueron descartados hace años por peligrosos.

-Ash- ella miraba con un gesto de enojo- voy a desertar a los Estados Unidos y tú no puedes venir conmigo-

Ash empezó a temblar, sus piernas le querían fallar, frente a él, la heroína legendaria de su país su mentora, su tutora, su…Madre estaba dejando la URSS a favor de Estados Unidos

-¿Qué?- Ash por el temblor aflojó su arma, detrás de ella venía una figura mayor, esta era nada mas que Lance Kennedy, comandante Omega.

-Y me llevaré a Meyer- dijo Cynthia- como regalo a mis nuevos anfitriones-

Ahora el aire para Ash era pesado, su mano empezó a temblar mientras apuntaba a Cynthia.

-tenemos un dicho, lealtad hasta el final ¿Qué eliges Luxray?...¿lealtad a mí o lealtad a tu país?-

Ash mantuvo su arma en alto

-¿te crees capaz de dispararme?- soltó ella

Ash temblaba demasiado, sus manos no mantenían firme el arma , Cynthia rápidamente dejo caer su carga mientras Lance admiraba el espectáculo, Cynthia al dejar caer las maletas donde estaban dos lanza cabezas nucleares portátiles robadas al ejército soviético provocó una sacudida que hizo perder un poco el balance a Ash, ella aprovechó eso y se lanzó al ataque, rápidamente con si mano derecha atrajo a Ash jalando el riel del Hush Puppie hacia atrás; desarmando el arma, recibió a Ash con un rodillazo en el estómago , haciendo que este se doblase del golpe lo acabó con un codazo en la espalda haciendo que el agente soviético en el suelo se mueva adolorido, Ash no podía reaccionar, solo se le vino a la mente cuando era niño, y ella le enseñó el CQC, las palizas eran iguales, solo que ahora ella sí estaba dispuesta a matarlo.

Meyer atrás y Pikachu trataban de mantener la calma, pero entonces una manada de Spearrow los rodearon empezando a picar fuertemente, pikachu se dispuso a atacar. De la nada S detuvo cuando Meyer gritó, el pokemon volteó junto a Ash que se incorporaba para ver a Ritchie, el apodado "Spearrow" sujetando al científico, los Spearrow no dejaban visión clara.

-Pikachu- Ash sujetándose del pasamano del puente ordenó- impactrueno-

El pokemon empezó a cargar pero

-Ahora- Cynthia ordenó

De la manada de Spearrow un Darkrai salió, atravesó a toda velocidad golpeando a pikachu y volviendo a la carga con una bola sombra impactó al pokemon mandándolo al lado contrario de Cynthia.

Alli, cuando Meyer salió de los Spearrow y los mismos despejaron la zona, Ash puso observar un helicóptero americano; en este se vio a Ritchie subiendo a Meyer, ayudado por Tobías mientras Serbal tenía el rifle en alto

-Hermanos en armas- llamó Cynthia- únanse una vez más a mí, que vamos camino al infierno una vez más-

-Boss- al unísono dijeron con malicia-

-¿el viene también?- pregunto Serbal mirando a Ash

El agente soviético reconoció a todos y cada uno de los integrantes de Krasnyy Kobra, todos fueron sus tutores en entrenamiento.

-No- contestó Cynthia mientras movía el puente empezando a caminar- es joven y puro

-¡Déjame ir contigo!- Ash cayo a la madera

Por un minuto Cynthia vio al niño que cuidó, y le extendió la mano, Ash desde el suelo la quiso tomar como cuando era pequeño y se tropezaba en el entrenamiento o en un juego, entonces la tomó, Cynthia lo jaló fuertemente y con su codo le impactó el pecho, Ash quiso reaccionar y se sujetó de la ropa de ella para no caer de espaldas

-mamá- susurró

Cynthia le atrapó el brazo y con su codo golpeó el codo de Ash, quebrándole el brazo izquierdo.

Ash, en su vida había sentido un dolor así, y menos proveniente de su mentora, miles de momentos vinieron a su mente; cuando la conoció, cuando entrenaban juntos, ahora ese lazo ya hacía roto y sin poder arreglarlo, Cynthia usó su cuerpo y lanzo a un lesionado Ash por la baranda del puente haciendo que este baja directo al río, el acantilado enorme rugía feroz a la par que Ash caía siendo admirado por Cynthia que lanzó su banda hacia el rio en señal de su deserción, Pikachu adolorido se arrastró y dejó caer para ir a por Ash.

El pokemon a toda velocidad pudo alcanzar a su entrenador en media caída pero con su brazo funcional Ash le colocó el fulton y lo activo

-¡Sálvate!- gritó este mientras el globo se llenaba de helio

El pokemon solo pudo sentir como su vientre se aprisionaba por la fuerza del globo que la mantenía, nuevamente sintió un tirón y empezó a elevarse viendo como su amigo desde niños caía al río y una estela de agua se levantaba de la fuerza.

Cynthia solo miraba el mar mientras Lance cruzaba al otro lado, ella quiso detenerse, abrazarlo y llevarlo consigo, entonces recogió su mano, mientras empezaba a llover, fuertemente, entonces miró abajo para pensar.

-" _esta llorando"-_

 _Una hora después,_ el caudal del rio había llevado a un magullado Ash hasta una cascada y este había caído por la misma, terminando en una orilla, su uniforme estaba acabado; no tenía nada de la parte superior salvo sus guantes, las partes que restaron de la Mark 22 estaban dispersas allí, y al final, cerca del rostro de Ash el rio había traído la banda negra de Cynthia.

Nuestro amigo solo intentaba moverse pero no podía, el cansancio, los cortes, el brazo, todo estaba convergiendo, pero el sonido del comunicador era incesante, lo cual evitaba que cierre los ojos, entonces con su mano funcional contestó, pero aun así mantenía su rostro en el suelo, recibiendo así la voz del mayor Oak

-Luxray- sonó- ¿me copias?-

-ella- Ash escupió algo de sangre- The Boss…-

-lo sé Luxray- dijo Oak- lo sé; pero eso no es prioridad, tu estado vital esta empeorando, Wigglepuff te ayudará-

-Luxray- llamó Brock- ve hacia un lugar donde puedas estar cómodo-

Ash maldijo por lo bajo y con su mano se movía usando la fuerza restante, pero encontró la banda de Cynthia, la tomó y en esa mezcla de dolor y tristeza se movió hasta poder acomodarse bajo un árbol, nuevamente se le estaban cerrando los ojos.

-¿listo?- Brock dijo

-ah- Ash no pudo articular nada

-quédate conmigo- llamó el médico- bien, ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mal- contesto molesto- tengo el brazo izquierdo dislocado, un corte en el costado inferior que sangra mucho-

-ok- Brock meditó un rato- en tu bolsa tienes alcohol desinfectante, hilo de sutura, vendas y gaza, ocúpate del corte primero; lo demás puede esperar-

Ash solo suspiró mientras sacaba su botiquín medico, tomó el desinfectante y con los dientes abrió la tapa para colocarlo en una gasa que sostenía contra la boquilla abierta con el dedo índice, entonces cuando todo estaba listo tomó valor y empezó a desinfectar, el dolor cuando la gaza con alcohol apenas tocó la sangrante herida fue suficiente para que se detuviera, nuevamente y armándose de valor pasó poco a poco la gaza quitando la sangre y demás de su herida, el corte era largo, 15 cm aproximadamente pudo contar Ash, cuando acabó recordó que el siguiente paso era peor, tomó el hilo de sutura con la aguja, y acercó la punta a la zona, suavemente sintió como en su carne se hundía la utilería, en su rostro se notaba la expresión de dolor cuando hizo la primera puntada, entonces siguió el proceso arrancándose varias expresiones de dolor en el proceso, cuando llegó al final su mano temblaba a causa del dolor auto infringido al intentar suturar la herida, tranquilamente procedió a la colocación de las vendas, con cuidado y acabó.

Entonces vino lo más difícil, su brazo, tomó una de las tablillas que tenía y la mordió, entonces en un tirón y un sonido óseo el brazo de Ash volvio a su posición, el cuerpo de Ash se había arqueado del dolor. Ash ya muy cansado solo aplicó las tablillas y con la banda de Cynthia hizo un cabestrillo improvisado.

Entonces vio como varios helicópteros americanos sobrevolaban lejos, donde estaba el complejo cuyo prisionero era Meyer, desde el helicóptero una figura siniestra observaba la zona, siendo que Barry también estaba allí, esperando, angustiado, en el helicóptero final Cynthia admiraba como el imponente arma bípeda Giratina seguía siendo movida, la imponente figura de la maquinaria, pero un sentimiento maternal le hizo mirar a un lugar en la selva, no encontró nada, pero extendió su mano, como si quisiera atrapar a alguien. Ash aun sin saber por qué hizo lo mismo.

-es hora de probar el regalo americano- sonrió Lance

-¿Qué?- Barry se asombró mientras Lance abría una de las maletas

Lance tenía en manos el arma nuclear dirigida soviética, el apodado David Crocket

-Pero nuestros camaradas están allí-

-Corrección- dijo Lance- allí están los soldados que The Boss asesinó con un arma nuclear-

Dicho esto apretó el botón provocando la expulsión de la cabeza que fue a impactar la zona, la onda expansiva fue tan que Ash solo sintió un poco de calor, pero el hongo radioactivo provocado por la explosión se sintió, y un moribundo Ash activó su fulton, que lo sacó de allí.

Siendo así que agotado y herido Ash solo cerró sus ojos para pensar

-" _Boss…Mamá…."-_

 _ **Continuará.**_


	5. El Teléfono Rojo

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Basado en la obra original de Hideo Kojima

Esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener

 **ROJO CARMESÍ**

 ** _Capítulo V:_** __El Teléfono Rojo.

 **ESPACIO AEREO NORTEAMERICANO, MARZO 3, 1975**

El avión soviético había recogido con éxito al pokemon amarillo y al magullado agente, cuando al fin entraron Ash fue llevado hacia la parte trasera

-¡rápido 10 milímetros de epinefrina!- Brock atendía las heridas, el médico rápidamente se acercó junto a un agotado pikachu.

-¡entúbalo!- ordenó Oak- Misty llama al camarada Breznev ¡Código Rojo Carmesí! ¡repito Código Rojo carmesí!-

Ash por su parte miraba como a su alrededor las cosas eran borrosas, el mundo a nuestro agente se le estaba viniendo abajo, lentamente.

-¡Maldita sea!- Brock miraba como Ash en su estado se movía errático- ¡dame la anestesia!-

Misty en una carrera llegó con un botiquín, Oak se movió mientras Brock limpiaba la sangre seca y miraba las suturas a la par que Misty llenaba la inyección

-¡Quieto Ash¡- ella intentaba inyectarle en el cuello pero el Agente se movía demasiado, en su mente Ash estaba reviviendo momentos clave, su "madre adoptiva" le dio una paliza de calibre alto, pero , ¿por qué no lo mató? Tuvo la suficientes oportunidades, conocía a The Boss, Cynthia no tenía piedad cuando batallaba, entonces

-¿Por qué..?- se preguntó intentando abrir los ojos

-¿eh?- Oak se acercó a escucharle

-mamá…-

En la mente de Ash se revivían infamemente todos los momentos, cada uno de los años de su vida corrían frente a sus ojos como un teatro de dolor reflejado en mareas de emociones, con golpes de fantasía el pecho de Ash se retorcía ante esas ideas

-Señor- otro miembro del personal llamó a Oak- el camarada Breznev en la línea-

Samuel dejó a Ash y se enrumbó para atender la llamada; con cuidado y algo temeroso. Brock consiguió sujetar a Ash del cuello y le cortó el flujo de aire provocando que este se quedara inconsciente, Misty aprovechó para inyectarle la anestesia y ambos suspiraron cansados junto a un pikachu que saltaba a la camilla improvisada del agente.

En el área de comunicaciones Oak atendió la llamada

-Mayor Tom – se identificó con su nombre clave- reportándose Usaring siberiano, repito código rojo carmesí-

Un silencio sepulcral llenó la estancia, solo se escuchaban el ruido de los motores del avión, lentamente se escuchó

-¿Qué tan grave es el código?- preguntó el líder máximo de la Rusia comunista

-Rojo Carmesí- nuevamente sonó el código- Boss falló, operación comprometida, Luxray fue finiquitado y con suerte pudo escapar, perdimos el objetivo, el proyecto Giratina esta cerca de ser operativo….y el comandante Omega detonó un lanza cabezas nucleares portátil que siniestramos hace años, en pocos minutos Estados Unidos dará la noticia, señor, estamos al borde de la tercera guerra mundial-

-¿el agente Naked Luxray sobrevivió?- inquirió tranquilo el líder soviético

-Sí señor- respondió Oak

-es imposible- Breznev dijo- Boss nunca a perdonado a nadie en combate, y nadie acentuando que sin importar quien sea los eliminaba conforme requería, Naked Luxray sobrevivió-

Oak no entendía

-¿a que quiere llegar señor?-

-¿no lo ves?- Breznev añadió- hablaré con el KGB; mis asesores de estado, cambiando a Operación Alterna, repito, tengo un plan, trae vivo a Naked Luxray, me da igual si solo sobrevive hasta llegar aquí camarada Oak, lo necesitamos para interrogatorio-

-Llegaremos a Vladivostok en unas horas, supongo que la embajada norteamericana ya debe estar al tanto del problema-

-no te preocupes- Breznev dijo- tengo ya ideado el cómo salir de este embrollo, pero esto, esta idea es un sacrificio.

 **1 SEMANA DESPUÉS, HOSPITAL ACADÉMICO MILITAR**

 **MOSCÚ, UNIÓN SOVIÉTICA, 18 DE MARZO DE 1975.**

En el ala de cuidados intensivos, vemos al mayor Oak, quien viene con escolta militar, pero estos no venían en su resguardo, Oak se detuvo frente a información, la enfermera observó al hombre frente a ella, mayor Samuel Oak, dictaba en su escritura, con él, el resguardo militar mantenían en alto las AK, eran 3 soldados y por su uniforme ella distinguía que eran miembros del KGB.

Oak tenía su gabardina café donde en la parte derecha del pectoral resaltaban las insignias de condecoración con altos honores, Orden de Lenin , héroe de la URSS, orden del trabajador.

-¿Mayor Oak?- la enfermera preguntó

Samuel asintió y señaló su identificación del KGB

-vengo a ver al paciente NL, órdenes del camarada Breznev- estoico Oak señaló

-Cuidados intensivos- señaló el pasillo- volvió a estar consiente hace una hora, la señorita Misty vino a verlo, el Doctor Brock estuvo a su cuidado, debe estar ahora con él, habitación 3.-

Oak asintió y pasó a retirarse, el anciano miraba los cuadros mientras seguía en camino hacia el hospital.

El primer cuadro Lenin y su Shinx, el segundo era Stalin y su Rockruff, pasando a Krushchev y un Fennekin, Oak en momentos así, extrañaba los años 50, guerra en Corea, el muro en Berlín, los conflictos en Albania, todo parecía tan sencillo, tan manejable, tan simple, no existían armas tan peligrosas, la bomba de hidrógeno era el mayor problema, ahora esas están producidas en miles, pero el dichoso Proyecto Giratina, la carrera armamentística, crisis de misiles de Cuba, guerra de Vietnam, tantos muertos y problemas pero ahora con la acción de detonar el arma nuclear en Guyana toda esa "paz" armada y cuyo seguro era la enorme reserva nuclear se iba al caño.

Al llegar a la puerta blanca se topó con que estaba con resguardo, los dos soldados eran miembros del GRU, estaban armados con 2 modernos AK 74, una versión mejorada del diseño 47.

Cuando este quiso entrar el soldado se puso delante suyo

-Prisionero NL no puede recibir visitas-

Sin ningún gesto de humanidad el soldado detrás de ese pasamontañas negro soltó hacia Oak, por ende, el mayor cambió su gesto frunciendo su sueño

-Soy el mayor Samuel Oak- dijo- tengo la potestad en base a mi rango y a mi misión aquí de entrar-

Los dos guardianes se miraron y luego miraron la orden que otro les dio. Mientras leía empezaron a reír un poco y devolvieron la orden

-Adelante "mayor"- en tono burlón dejaron ingresar a Oak.

El aludido ingresó a la sala donde encontró al agente nombre Clave Naked Luxray

-Ash- llamó el mayor

Kalashikov Ashton se encontraba en la cama, tenía solo una camisa blanca y el cabello algo largo por la estadía allí, en la cama nuestro agente miraba el techo sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué tal el ambiente del hospital?¿cómo va el reposo?-

Ash seguía murando el techo cuando miró al mayor

-Mayor- Ash miró al adulto- las "visitas"- él hizo uso de su mano derecha para demostrar las comillas en la palabra- son agentes del 4to departamento-

-Debieron preocuparse por tu salud y deben redactar los informes para los de terno allá en Washington- mintió Oak

-¡eso era un interrogatorio en toda norma!- molesto Ash gritó-¡creen que ayudé en la deserción de Cynthia!-

-Fuiste su último aprendiz, te cuidó por 21 años, es natural esa deducción-

-Pues al menos recuérdales las horas de visita-

-Tranquilo Ash, están buscando solo una cabeza para culpar…-

-¿tú también estas en su mira?- preguntó Ash

-Seamos sinceros- Oak rio- a ninguno nos darán una medalla por esto-

Pikachu que ya hacía dormido en los pies de Ash se despertó y miró a Oak, usando la estática del aire pudo sentir afuera a 2 guardias y 4 más esperando entrar

Oak dio un hondo suspiro, y se puso en pie mientras Ash apretaba algo en su mano izquierda.

El Mayor pudo observar un destello azul en la mano del azabache.

-¿qué tienes allí?- preguntó Oak

Ash alzó su mano y miró el collar con la bandera norteamericana

-Esto…- Ash hizo memoria mientras su mano aprisionaba el objeto y lo llevaba hacia su pecho- es un regalo que me hizo una persona especial-

Al decirlo Ash miró tambien a su velador, donde se encontraba reposando la bandana medio café de Cynthia, la misma que pudo tomar cuando fue proyectado hacia el vacío por The Boss, y a la vez aquella que hizo de cabestrillo en la selva antes de usar el Fulton en él mismo.

-¿una persona especial?- Oak miró la cara de sonrisa ladeada de Ash

-Se llamaba…- Ash hizo memoria- Katrina o Karina…- el chico miró el collar y lo volteó.

Detrás de la figura en forma de Pokebola había un gravado, naturalmente estaba en inglés, Oak no entendía mucho, pero Ash recordó todas las clases de idiomas de The Boss. Ash era hábil en su natal ruso, alemán, español, inglés, muyahidín y chino.

-" _Korrina Corelia Miles"-_ tradujo con simpleza

-Korrina- profirió al mayor- se llama Korrina- sonrió Ash

-un nombre…¿japonés?- burlón Oak añadió

-ella era una niña que servía a la CIA- soltó Ash ahora mirando la bandera norteamericana grabada en el collar.

Ash al mirar esos colores solo pudo volver a la selva de Guyana, recordar como aquella figura heroica de su país y de su vida se había cambiado de bandera, pero su promesa a aquella americana bastó para apaciguar su odio, desde el fondo de su alma quería odiar a los Estados Unidos; y quizá esa misión hubiese sido más fácil; pero no todo sale como se espera, y nuevamente su mente conspiraba para volver a Guyana, y entre los peñascos del recuerdo escalar buscando algún gesto, movimiento; olor; algo que demuestre que Cynthia desertaba y no por voluntad propia; pero también Ash escudriñaba cada detalle, pues sabía que aunque reviviera esa escena una y mil veces, y por más que se mintiera; ella habría desertado , entonces aquellas palabras hicieron eco.

-" ** _tenemos un dicho, lealtad hasta el final, dime Luxray, ¿me eres leal a mi o a tu país"_** -

-Mayor- Ash preguntó- ¿a qué le eres Leal?-

Oak que estaba de pie le dio una caricia a Pikachu, y siendo él un patriota no era de esperarse la respuesta.

-Mi lealtad es a esta bandera roja- comentó Oak señalando el símbolo nacional en la bandera del hospital.- te tengo noticias-

-¿Buenas o malas?- aunque Ash ya suponía que venía, tenía esperanzas de estar equivocado.

-cuando volvimos de la operación Virginia- Oak empezó- El presidente Nixon y el líder Breznev tuvieron una charla-

Oak sacó una orden y varios documentos doblados de los bolsillos de su gabardina.

Ash tomó los que le dio Oak, y se asombró cuando vio que en ese, oficialmente él y Oak estaban sometidos a una corte marcial, además que la sentencia hacia él era la ejecución por traidor a la madre patria.

-¿¡me quieren ejecutar!?- Ash lo miró y quiso moverse pero el dolor no le dejó.

-A toda la unidad Prizrak- acotó el mayor- con los Krasnyy Kobra fuera éramos la mejor opción para tomar su lugar, pero después de esto nuestros agentes fueron suspendidos de varias funciones.-

-¿Y Brock y Misty?- Ash preguntó por sus amigos

-al Doctor Brock Browusley se le quitará la licencia médica, y a la señorita Misty Zatoplennyy se le suspenderá de sus funciones en la unidad Prizrak-

Ash suspiro aliviado, entonces en la puerta vio como ingresaban un Luxray y un Raichu, Pikachu fue a recibirlos y se vio a la familia pokemon reunida de nuevo, Oak le chasqueó los dedos para que se fije en él.

-es decir..- Ash dedujo- es el fin de la Unidad Prizrak-

-No completamente, este fantasma aun tiene un susto que dar- El mayor sonrió-..hace 1 semana y 6 días, cuando llegamos del cambio de aviones en Vladivostok y tú seguías inconsciente yo fui al Kremlin, donde hablé con Breznev, pero por suerte pude escuchar cuando el teléfono rojo sonó, y también escuché todo lo que se dijeron nuestros amigos…-

-Yo estaba mirando fijamente al líder Breznev, pero entonces el sonido del teléfono empezó, los presentes que éramos Misty, Brock y yo fuimos los testigos de lo que se dijo aquel día..-

Tras una pausa Oak prosiguió

-recuerdo que Breznev alzo el teléfono, del otro lado sonó

-"Señor presidente"- y era en perfecto inglés, todos nos sorprendimos cuando escuchamos que era nada más y nada menos que Nixon, presidente de los Estados Unidos

-"señor presidente"- de igual manera fría y cortante nuestro líder respondió

La tensión se sentía en el aire, recuerdo cuando Misty aprisionó la mano de Brock para desfogarse, y la charla que definiría al mundo empezó

-Ayer- muy tranquilo Nixon empezó- la central de investigación en Guyana recibió el impacto de un Misil nuclear a pequeña escala, el mismo que fue robado de nuestras reservas, al mismo tiempo nuestro radar antiaéreo detectó la presencia de un avión, el mismo que pertenece a su línea militar de aviones, sabe a donde me dirijo ¿no?, como represalia nuestras fuerzas armadas están en alerta de 2do grado, y dependiendo de su comportamiento no me quedará más que liberar la alerta máxima, y dejar camino libre al ejército, con ayuda de su predecesor conseguimos mantener la paz y sobrevivir la guerra de Vietnam, pero mi poder e influencia ya no es lo mismo que antes, y si queremos sobrevivir a la crisis que se viene necesito tu total cooperación-

Un silencio incómodo hizo acto de presencia

-Pues es una lástima señor Nixon, pero debería haberlo llamado yo, ¿esta en conciencia que hace poco uno de nuestros mejores soldados desertó para prestar servicios a tu país?-

-no…-

-Pues entonces, quien ordenó la deserción fue el comandante Lance Kennedy, líder de las fuerzas de la división UMBREON, además de ser comandante de las boinas verdes-

-Lance…¿Omega?- preguntó al aire Nixon- es de la facción radicalista del Pentágono, prosigue, ¿Quién era ese soldado que desertó?-

-Cynthia, nombre clave, The Boss, la leyenda viviente, la que nos condujo hacia la victoria en la gran guerra patriótica, ustedes la conocen como "Champion"-

-¿te refieres a…THE BOSS? La madre de las fuerzas especiales?- con cierto asombro Nixon preguntó

-la misma, y ella robó dos minúsculas cabezas nucleares que fueron tomadas de una de las bases de Corea del Sur cuando nos la vendieron los coreanos- mintió Breznev- y creo que fueron un regalo para Omega y amigos-

-¿Dos minúsculas cabezas nucleares de Corea del sur?-

-Sí, espera que ustedes me den respuesta de las mismas-

El silencio vino nuevamente a la sala

-el sistema de lanzamiento nuclear David Crocket- empezó Nixon- se completó en el año de 1962, pero se hallaron graves fallas en el sistema de precisión y lanzamiento, aunque su producciones fue en masa, jamás se probaron en masa-

-al igual que nunca usaron el gas tóxico en Vietnam- agregó Breznev

-exactamente- cínico fue lo único que yo podría decir de Nixon en ese momento

-¡maldita sea la planta de investigación fue borrada del mapa!¡ El área entera está contaminada!-

-pues…- Breznev no perdía su toque de seriedad- solo puedo decir que lo siento por ustedes-

-a ver- Nixon hizo una pausa- si entendí bien, me están diciendo que, la madre de las fuerzas especiales robó un misil nuclear menor, desertó a mi país, se alió con Omega, y que este a su vez destruyó el centro de investigaciones, estoy, ¿estoy en lo correcto?-

-Sí-

-y además- acotó Nixon- dices que el gobierno soviético niega toda implicación con este incidente ¿no?-

-exactamente-

-¿pretendes que te crea?-

-sí-

Me asombré de lo cínico que también podría ser Breznev

-¿entonces por qué detectamos el avión soviético sobre nuestro espacio aéreo? Es una clara violación de nuestro espacio y encima de eso afirmas que ese avión no estaba bajo tus órdenes ¿verdad?-

-Sí, confirmo lo dicho-

-¿y crees que me creeré que todo esto fue obra de un solo soldado?-

-no sé que más decirte…-

-el ejército insiste en que esto es una estratagema de tu país-

-te lo puedo decir más alto pero no te lo puedo decir diferente, nuestro gobierno no tiene nada que ver con los daños y demás en suelo estadounidense-

-Y nada me encantaría más que creerte, pero desde Vietnam mi poder ya no es como antes sobre el ejército, necesito alguna prueba que me demuestre que tú y toda la Unión Soviética no tuvo nada que ver….-

Otra vez vino silencio y Nixon prosiguió

-Tienes un mes, ustedes mismos atraparán a The Boss y recuperarán la cabeza nuclear sobrante, además de que deben tener una prueba sólida…preferiblemente sangrienta-

-The Boss estará cerca del comandante Omega, ¿Por qué no cooperamos?-

-no cuentes con mucha ayuda nuestra, la situación política es muy inestable, te preveré algo de información y demás pero nada más, el Comandante Omega es de la facción republicanista extremista y ansía el poder, tienes un mes, solo un mes…y ocúpense de Omega si no es mucho pedir…-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-…nada que tú no entiendas…-

-créeme, el aprendiz de The Boss no necesita más que un mes, pero ¿y si no puedo probar nuestra inocencia?-

-fácil, me reemplazarán, y el ejército pedirá venganza-

-¿un ataque nuclear a la URSS?-

-Dejo la solución de todo esto en tus manos, señor presidente; si fallas, será el inicio de una nueva guerra mundial, y créeme después de la tercera guerra mundial, no habrá humanos para luchar la cuarta-

Oak acabó su relato y Ash lo miró ya sentado en su cama

-¿Matando a Cynthia demostraremos la inocencia de La Madre Patria?-

-Exactamente, y los jefes han decidido que tú lo harás, la conoces mejor que nadie, fuiste su último aprendiz, y si fallas….habrás firmado la muerte tuya, mía y de la mitad del mundo-

 ** _Una SEMANA DESPUÉS_**

 **ESPACIO AEREO NORTEAMERICANO, SELVA DE GUYANA, 25 DE MARZO DE 1975.**

-¡Ahora!-

Ash ahora fue enviado en un avión militar de última tecnología, del cual fue lanzado en una cápsula que surcaba el espacio estadunidense, mientras que en el suelo.

-Me infiltré con éxito- dijo una rubial vistiendo un uniforme militar verde americano- piensan que soy del pentágono, ¿Dónde me reuniré con el contacto?-

-espera- sonó por radio Gurkin- los rusos nos darán la contraseña, además que dicen que hay un tercer elemento de inteligencia, se supone que es una desertora que era es espía, va a darles información, bien Serena tu nombre clave será Sere, tu clave es "aquí es muy azul" y la respuesta es "y no veo a ningún dios"-

-¿Quién es el tercer elemento?- preguntó ella mientras se sumergía en la selva de Estados unidos con Lucario

-Su nombre clave es Pipplup- respondió-

-Bien, Korrina cambio y corto-

 ** _Continuará_**

Ending : "Snake Eater


	6. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Estuve pensando y Shoroak como Nixo tienen razon, este fic empezó como shalourshipping y va a volver a serlo, todos hab apoyado mis proyectos más locos, y por ende es menester de mi oersona notificar que todo volverá a como estaba, editaré todo esta noche o posiblemente mañana pero de que esto vuelve a ser Shalourshipping lo será, y, en Wattpad será Amourshipping, todos ganamos, lamento el incomveniente pero me sentía algo inseguro de mi trabajo, pero me debo a mis lectores y lo pondré como estaba.

Un abrazo a Sharoak y Nixo por secundar mis proyectos.

Att: n.n


	7. Frente a Frente

_El desván de los reviews._

A **KRT215,** gracias a ti también colega, =), nueva transmisión en curso, ¿me copias? Espero que sí XD

A **Sharoark,** volví colega, y ambos fics :3 haha gracias n.n

A **Nixo,** y lo tendrás, aquí será shalourshipping, en Wattpad esta la edición amour ;) gracias por seguir aquí.

A **Guest,** gracias amigo, espero y lo sigas leyendo y te siga gustando.

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener.

 **ROJO CARMESÍ**

 _Capítulo VI: Frente A Frente._

 **OSAKA, JAPÓN, 25 DE MARZO DE 1975.**

 **Clemont POV**

-"mi nombre es Clemont Benedict Miller, al menos ese es mi nombre en Estados Unidos, mi madre que en paz descanse se llamaba Mikoto Kazaka de Miller, ella me nombró Clemont Kazuhira, pero mi padre Meyer lo cambió"-

-"mido 1 metro 87 cm, mi cabello es rubio, nací en Osaka, en el año de 1947, en ese entonces mi madre conoció a un científico que venía a investigar los efectos de la bomba atómica, cuando se conocieron ambos se enamoraron, durante la estadía de mi padre él la trató como una reina, como una verdadera esposa"-

-"como todo acaba, él volvió a Estados Unidos y mi madre se quedó, entonces nací yo, ella me dio el primer nombre de mi padre y Kazuhira porque deseaba paz en su vida, de niño no tuve apellido, solo cuando encontré un Shinx, un Chespin y un Bunelby que fueron mi equipo pokemon, desde niño siempre lo supe, mi cabello era diferente, brillaba como el oro, mis ojos igual, eran azules, algo atípico de la zona, mi madre con el dinero abrió una tienda, como ella la abría 24 horas yo desde los 6 años trabajé allí alternando con la escuela, ella la atendía la mañana y yo la noche, como era usual yo estaba haciendo mis tareas, de repente mi lápiz se quedó sin punta, en aquel entonces yo tenía 11 años, me puse a buscar en la tienda un sacapuntas y allí me encontré una foto, mi padre estaba allí"-

-"me puse a pensar, yo no pertenecía a Japón, como dije y vuelvo a reiterar, mi cabello era rubio y mis ojos azules, entonces me senté, en la escuela y como era la época de ocupación estadounidense en Japón en las escuelas aprendíamos inglés, sobra decir que me consideraba un chico muy estudioso, pero nací con un problema de visión, así que usaba unas gafas de aviador para poder cuidarme del sol.(ya sé que Kaz usa sus gafas en MGS V TPP #Spoiler porque fue torturado por los soviéticos, pero en esta historia habrá ligeros cambios)."-

-"con paciencia recordé mis clases de inglés y me puse a escribir pero ¿A dónde enviarla?, nuevamente me detuve y volví a mis tareas"-

-"los días pasaban y a cada soldado americano que venía a comprar algo yo le decía"-

-¡Hey señor! ¿conoce a Meyer Miller?-

-"y siempre me respondían igual"-

-No chico, lo siento, además hay miles de Miller en Estados Unidos"-

-"los días se iban poco a poco, yo crecía y llegué a tener 12; mi madre era muy tierna al verme buscando a papá, hasta que un día un hombre de cabello castaño entró en la tienda, se quedó congelado mirando a mi madre y corrió hacia ella, este hombre, era mi padre, Meyer Miller"-

-"Mi hermana Bonnie nació cuando ellos se fueron a vivir en Estados Unidos, yo también estuve allí, cuando cumplí 18 entré me gradué de la universidad Oxford y a los 22 ingresé al ejército, estuve en el SAS, a mis 28 desertamos de Estados Unidos a la Unión Soviética, lastimosamente mi padre fue apresado y mi madre encontró la muerte por seguir al hombre que amaba; allí entendí que el amor era estúpido, mi hermana Bonnie escapó con ese DeeDeene y debe vivir tranquila en algún lugar del país comunista, a mi me dio igual, volví a Japón, tengo un asunto pendiente, mi madre le debía algo de dinero a una anciana que me educó cuando no me permitieron ir a la escuela, Hanako Oba-chan y su nieta, ellas verán que Clemont Benedict Miller es alguien de palabra.

(ENCUESTA:

-¿qué pareja de asignamos a Clemont?- no pueden ser: Korrina o Serena, las opciones son:

-May (sí, aunque ya haya salido).

-Lillie-

-Lilia (la chica que sale en el cap. 22 de XYZ, la hija del dirigente de Orange en el anime).

-Dawn-

-Lyra-

-Alguna otra opción que sugieran-

 **Fin Clemont POV's**

 **SELVA DE GUYANA, ESTADOS UNIDOS, 25 DE MARZO DE 1975**

Un jet de última generación sobrevolaba a una velocidad impresionante sosteniendo un jet proyectil por debajo, dentro nuestro agente miraba las válvulas, controles y botones cuyo uso desconocía, Pikachu a la par estaba igual o peor en cuanto a las funciones, ambos eran grandes exponentes de la infiltración pero no eran pilotos de última generación.

-esta idea es estúpida- soltó Ash incómodo

Pikachu asintió, mientras Oak comunicó

-los americanos reforzaron la seguridad de su espacio aéreo desde la última vez, además ¿qué mejor que un cohete personalizado para burlar las defensas aéreas?-

Ash solo bufó con pikachu en su pecho, el pokemon amarillo estaba sujeto por una cangurera en el pecho del chico; Ash vestía un uniforme negro conocido como uniforme de infiltración.

-en fin ¿cómo nos apoyarán los americanos?-

-Pues…- Oak hizo una pausa- nos brindarán un satélite de comunicaciones, además de que tendrás apoyo en tierra-

-¿apoyo?- preguntó Ash- ¿mandarán un batallón bajo mis órdenes?-

Ash había dirigido con éxito varias operaciones con los rebeldes del Vietcong, él fue el artífice de la batalla contra los americanos.

-algo mejor-

-¿¡una división?!- Ash emocionado preguntó

A Oak, Misty y Brock una gota anime se les colocó en la cien, mentalmente Misty reía, su colega y amigo tenía el destino de una guerra en sus manos y se atrevía a bromear.

-no- Oak dijo- una agente de la CIA irá como tu compañera-

Ash refunfuñó

-prefiero trabajar solo gracias- soltó Ash algo molesto

-mira Ash- Misty fue quien tomó la batuta de dar respuestas- tu misión es más compleja de lo que crees

Ash guardó silencio y Oak tomó la palabra

-te daré los detalles, tus objetivos son: Recuperar la segunda cabeza nuclear, extraer a Meyer, destruir el Proyecto Giratina, Eliminar a la unidad Krasnyy Kobra, a The Boss, y a Omega..-

-¿acaso soy un asesino a sueldo?- molesto dijo Ash

El problema para Ash era que, la unidad Krasnyy Kobra fueron sus maestros, pero la orden que no sabía si podría cumplir era la de eliminar a su madre, ella lo salvó cuando él era un niño, le dio cobija, le dio vida nueva, sin ella Ash hubiese estado en el orfanato de Moscú.

-Esas son las demandas de La Casa Blanca- comentó Oak

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso

-¡¿DEMANDAS¡?¿¡aparte de que le estamos salvando el culo ese kapitalisticheskaya sobaka (Perro capitalista) demanda?!- vociferó molesto el agente- desde cuando nos inmiscuye un problema dentro del gobierno americano, es más; qué le detiene de no ser enviado a esa selva-

-Primero- Oak empezó a reír- el kapitalisticheskaya sobaka que es presidente de Estados Unidos trata de mantener una paz, y si apoyar al actual régimen nos asegura que no iremos a la guerra termonuclear pues lo haremos, segundo y final, tú sabes que te detiene de no ir a esa misión ¿verdad?-

Ash asintió molesto, no era su estilo pero se acopló a la idea, era preferible eso a morir frente a un pelotón de fusilamiento.

-sí Mayor- Ash dejó su etapa rebelde- listo para empezar operación "Rojo Carmesí"-

El avión había llegado a espacio aéreo americano, Ash iba en el segundo Jet acoplado abajo del más grande; este lo soltó y por la velocidad de los propulsores Ash empezó a ingresar directo a Guyana.

En tierra por su lado en la selva un Lucario guiaba a la agente de la CIA, ella usaba un traje militar común, hasta que se adentraron lo suficiente en la selva, donde ella con una rodilla en el suelo usó su comunicador mientras Lucario montaba guardia.

-Korrina- sonó del otro lado Gurkin-

-Listo- ella aseguró- los detalles…-

-La operación se llamará "Rojo Carmesí"-

-¿Rojo Carmesí?- preguntó ella

Lucario miraba a todo lado y ella se movió detrás de una gran roca.

-el color de la sangre querida – respondió él- los encargados serán un agente soviético y tú-

-oh vamos- ella refunfuñó- yo podría hacerlo sola-

-¿sabes quienes son los objetivos a eliminar?-

Korrina recordó la reunión que tuvo con el presidente

-sí- ella soltó- era una desertora soviética…-

-no es una desertora cualquiera- reprendió su superior- es The Boss, madre de las fuerzas especiales, heroína de Stalingrado y de toda la segunda guerra mundial ella dirigió a los soviéticos a la victoria, Cynthia no es cualquier soldado, es la soldado legendaria, la KGB no puede permitirse el lujo de que un grupo americano la elimine, ella dirigió la defensa de Bahía de Cochinos y Playa Girón, en Cuba donde su astucia sometió a los mercenarios enviados por nosotros, ella fue quien dio la orden de derribar el avión espía, Korrina ¿no lo ves? La KGB sabe que no hay rival para ella, además de que no viene sola…-

La rubia se sorprendió, The Boss en américa, desertando de los soviéticos era algo que no esperaba, pero entonces un fugaz recuerdo vino a su mente evocando al chico azabache, ese amigo que hizo en la corta visita de los soviéticos, y con sumo cuidado tanteó uno de los bolsillos donde ya hacía la bandana roja, que ella sabía le perteneció al chico aquel, la escena le hizo enternecer ante los recuerdos de su niñez.

-¿Quién viene con ella?-

Temerosa de escuchar que su amigo de la infancia a quien prometió no odiar había desertado a la facción radicalista del pentágono sumada a la Ranger Army que abandonaron sus puestos siguiendo; según ella sabía y según la información del gobierno soviético a Lance Kennedy.

-Los Krasnyy Kobra…- soltó Gurkin durante el largo silencio

Ahora para Korrina el miedo era un factor relevante, habían informes de que ese grupo en Francia le había hecho frente a una división nazi completa, se rumoreaba que inclusive en Normandía, en el día D, The Boss dio a luz a su hijo luego de haber sido herida y haber caído en coma.

-¿Qué edad tiene The Boss?-

Gurkin estaba en su lugar y tomó la carpeta donde había toda la información que pudo obtener de Cynthia.

-¿lista para una historia?-

-como cuando era niña- sonrió la agente

-The Boss, Cynthia Voyenda nació en…la unión soviética..-

-no me digas- dijo sarcástica Korrina- y JFK era estadounidense ..-

-¡ese no es el punto¡- algo molesto Gurkin espetó- de ella se sabe que nació en 1904 pero no hay ciudad, ni república federativa, sólo se sabe que nació en la URSS, ella estuvo en Stalingrado cuando la guerra inició, allí con un grupo de personas sobrevivientes se atrincheró en la famosa casa de Pavlov, a la edad de 37 con 3 soldados, que ahora son su Unidad, además de otro que era había desertado al bando americano, se llamaba León Kalashikov, él era el amante de The Boss, juntos tuvieron 2 hijos se rumorea, uno llamado…Darko que debió nacer antes de la guerra creo, y otro de nombre más americano que debió nacer en los 1930, el de nombre Ruso vivió en la URSS y el de nombre americano vive en Estados Unidos, si obtengo algo concreto avisaré; los soviéticos son muy reservados con esta información…-

Korrina asintió, eso quería decir que The Boss rondaba los 70 años, pero aquella mujer se veía muy joven

-pero- su duda hizo presencia- eso significa que ella tiene…¿70 años?-

-tú sabes que toda la unidad Kobra tiene facultades especiales ¿no?- preguntó el abuelo – pues bien, The Boss tenía material genético de longevidad, es decir ella aparenta tener unos 40 años pero en realidad tiene 70, Korrina, la razón por la que no puedes ir sola es que el otro operativo es muy especial para esta misión, y el contacto que hace de doble agente tiene las coordenadas, mira Korrina, tu contacto tiene nombre clave, tú eres Lucarionita, y él es Golyy Luxrey, o mejor dicho, Naked Luxray-

El nombre clave se le hizo conocido a Korrina, pero estaba en servicio y no podía darse el lujo de ponerse a pensar demasiado.

-Entendido, ¿Cuál es la contraseña?-

-Él debe decir "aquí es muy azul" y tú debes responder "y no veo a ningún dios-

-bien, procedo al punto de encuentro-

Korrina cortó su transmisión y se puso en pie para ir con Lucario a su punto de encuentro.

El avión de Ash había superado a dos jet de última generación y él había saltado del mismo que había impactado un poco más adelante.

Ash estaba en cuchillas con una rodilla en la tierra y mirando alrededor, Pikachu hábilmente se soltó de la cangurera y empezó a destilar energía usando la electricidad del aire para poder encontrar algo, nuevamente sintió varios pokemon, pero presencias humanas no.

La selva de Guyana se veía diferente en la noche; los frondosos árboles cubrían el cielo pero a su vez dejaban que cierta cantidad se luz de luna se infiltre pertinente hacia el suelo, había césped y él estaba en otro de esos espacios entre elevaciones de terreno que impedían ver donde cayó el avión, Ash con cuidado tomó el comunicador mientras pikachu montaba guardia

-listo- él soltó

-nuevamente serás Naked Luxray, revisa tu mochila de equipamiento-

Ash con cuidado se sacó su pequeña mochila donde estaba lo usual, medicina, artilugios que harían de radares; pero más al fondo encontró algo diferente.

-una Burkov..- él con premura tomó el arma y colocó le silenciador- Mayor pensé que nuestra forma de operar era obtener todo aquí…-

-esta vez no estás de misión para la KGB, estas en una misión oficial del gobierno soviético, tienes permitido abrir fuego; asesinar, interrogar, sabotear; todo cuando sea necesario para cumplir los objetivos, ¿los tienes claros?-

Ash tragó saliva, no sabía si podría contra todos sus maestros

-sí…- dijo inseguro un poco

-contamos con el mismo apoyo, Wigglepuff y Gyrados, ambos están en la misma frecuencia, recuerda no debes permitir que el Proyecto Giratina llegue a fase 2 donde estará listo para lanzar un misil nuclear.-

Ash asintió y se puso en pie, manteniendo en alto su Burkov, frente a él había un corredor hacia una sima (sima con S significa abismo, Cima con C es cumbre de algo) de pequeño tamaño, alrededor de dos metros de caía, pero su códec sonó

-Luxray recuerda- era Misty- esa Burkov tiene uso limitado de silenciador, las 8 balas del cargador acabaran desgastándolo, siempre que puedas registra algún lugar para obtener cosas; puedes hallar un arma, munición, comida…-

-Mataría por unas raciones de calorías, esta comida militar nuestra es asquerosa-

-pero tiene muchas proteínas para ti, de hecho, es superior en nutrición a las raciones americanas…-

-Pero en sabor no..-

-has comido pokemon ¿no?, entonces ¿por qué no procuras cazar algo "apetitoso"-

-Con lo poco que sé de esta selva podría comerme un Eknas y morir por ser tipo veneno..-

-Depende Ash- ella rio- cuando cazas algo y no sabes si es comestible o no puedes llamar a Brock, cuando agarres un arma y no sepas cómo funciona concretamente, llámame a mí-

-Dime una cosa- Ash preguntó mientras Pikachu montaba guardia-.

-¿Qué?- ella preguntó

-¿por qué aceptaste? Es decir, a Brock le amenazaron con quitarle la licencia médica..-

-Bueno- el moreno médico interrumpió sumándose a la conversación- realmente no, Luxray tú eres nuestro amigo, desde niños cuando participaste en el torneo de niño en Ucrania, donde estaba ese chico, Garrett ¿no?-

-Gary- corrigió Misty-

-ese mismo- Ash asintió recordando esos tiempos de niños- en fin ¿por qué? No tenían porque hacerlo…-

-Porque somos amigos- fue una triunfante respuesta del par

-eres un agente como ningún otro- dijo Brock- pero te exiges demasiado, estuviste inconsciente, no deberías estar en servicio ahora-

-y la otra es porque- Misty acotó triunfante- eres medio tarado…-

Los 3 rieron por los viejos tiempos, Ash solo sonrió y dijo

-gracias, empezando Operación Rojo Carmesí-

Ash dio un par de pasos y dio un gran salto junto a Pikachu para caer en medio de varios matorrales, allí, en esa área algo se deslizó rápidamente entre los arbustos además de que los pidgey se iban por el movimiento, el agente empezó a caminar por una abertura entre las dos elevaciones de tierra ligera donde había aterrizado el avión.

El sitio era un claro, tenía varias plantas, Ash mantenía en alto su arma, frente a él, aquella cápsula avión se había enterrado en el montículo que hacía de barrera entre los sitios del bosque, este lucía intacto, Pikachu se puso en guardia

-¡pika!(¡alerta!)- masculló el roedor comunista (así es colegas, he inventado un Pikachu Comunista XD.)

Ash volteó inmediatamente hacia donde Pikachu indicaba, solo para sorprenderse

-¿Ponyta?- preguntó

Frente a ellos el corcel de fuego estaba mirándolos, no les mostraba mala cara, él los conocía, Ponyta era propiedad de Cynthia, junto a Garchomp.

Entonces se escuchó

-Garchomp giga impacto- una voz fría resonó y para cuando ambos voltearon el pokemon femenino de Cynthia golpeó a Pikachu mandándolo lejos contra un árbol, el roedor seguía anonadado por ver a su antiguo amigo, siendo así detenido por la Garchomp de Cynthia.

Ash al escucharla se volteó y puso en alto su arma, pero nuevamente al mirar a Cynthia se sintió miserable, no podía jalar el gatillo, ella lanzó su capa y dejó a descubierto el uniforme blanco que tenía, Ash quiso por todos los medios disparar, pero no pudo, fue frenado por su corazón, no podía dispararle a su madre.

-¡Luxray!- ella atacó

En un movimiento rápido acortó la distancia entre ellos en un parpadeo estuvo tan cerca de Ash, ella lo atacó con su puño derecho en el estómago, rápidamente tomó el arma con su otra mano y remató usando su pierna para derribar a Ash, el cual adolorido gritó al impactar el suelo.

Cynthia miró como su más querido discípulo se retorcía, él le miró y ella con fuerza desmontó el riel del arma, rápidamente quitó el martillo y procedió a retirar la alimentadora, dejando el arma ya obsoleta lanzó las piezas hacia atrás.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- ella dijo molesta- ¡ve a casa!¡yo ya no soy tu madre ni tu superior!-

Ash sintió algo romperse, pero no podía darse el lujo, quiso ponerse en pie y lo hizo lentamente, él sacó su cuchillo y se preparó manteniéndolo con la punta hacia afuera para atacar, se sentía temeroso como si nunca hubiese combatido

-¡vete a casa!- fúrica dijo ella

-¡No!-

Ash atacó usando el cuchillo pero fue frenado y ella lo golpeó con su codo en la cara, con la palma de la otra mano le dio un gancho y lo mando al suelo, el cuchillo tocó el suelo minutos después de que él lo hiciera.

-te daré una última oportunidad Ash…-

Ella sacó su arma, un PPSh-41 modificado para ser usado como una ametralladora de mando, el tambor doble y la cadencia de disparo hacía de esa arma una ametralladora ligera de mano, algo que era inhumanamente poderoso.

Rápidamente disparó contra el avión donde llegó Ash, Pikachu volvió en sí para ver como las balas del arma impactaban el vehículo aéreo y este, explotaba.

El sonido fue estridente que llegó hasta cierto Lucario y su agente que evadían las patrullas de control, ambos estaban sumergidos en un lago cercano casi hasta el cuello mientras los Magikarp, Squirtle y Bulbasaur escapan por el sonido

-esa es una entrada triunfal, supongo que el soviético no pensó en que eso atraerá a la mitad de las patrullas ¿verdad Lucario?-

El pokemon asintió y ambos volvieron a su camino por el lago nadando con cuidado de no alertar a nadie.

-arg- Ash balbuceó- por qué..-

-eso atraerá a las patrullas, debes irte, ve a casa, deserta de la URSS si quieres evitar al pelotón de fusilamiento…-

-déjame ir contigo- Ash pidió

Muchos dirían que las fibras sentimentales de Cynthia se moverían, pero no pasó, ella solo con cierta molestia retomó su capa y se subió a Ponyta devolviendo a Lucario a su pokeball, un adolorido pikachu llegaba donde Ash.

-¡Vamos!-

Ella empezó a irse, Ash se sentó en el suelo y la lluvia empezaba a caer fuertemente, así fue como encontró las partes de su arma, Pikachu exasperado llamó pues sintió energía estática por ese lugar.

Ash asintió pero si semblante triste volvió, el agente se ocultó retrocediendo sobre sus pasos, allí entre los matorrales vio llegar a un grupo patrulla que revisaban con sus M16 en alto buscando al responsable.

Ash sintió la llamada del códec y contestó susurrando.

-¿¡Ash estas bien?!- era Oak

-No- susurró él- The Boss me ha emboscado, es como si hubiese sabido el donde iba a llegar, alguien está filtrando información, ha destruido el transporte y ha destruido mi arma, ¡no creo poder vencerla yo!-

-¡tranquilo!- Misty se sumó- no debes exasperarte-

-sé como te sientes- Brock acotó- yo tampoco creo que la heroína de mi niñez haya desertado y trabaje con imperialistas ..-

-Luxray recuerda- Oak habló- el contacto de la CIA ya está en camino, esta donde tenían retenido a Meyer la primera vez, espera a que pase la alerta y ve, ella te aprovisionará cuando llegue la 3ra parte implicada…-

Ash soltó aire y asintió, poco a poco la patrulla de 6 hombres se iba, dejando el área; Ash salió de su escondite y muy inseguro siguió su camino, en cuestión de minutos volvió al puente colgante, donde vio un nido de Beedril, Pikachu a su lado asintió y con mucha cautela lanzó un impactrueno que derribó el nido cayendo a donde un guardia estaba, el mismo fue perseguido por los fúricos pokemon, el chico cruzó con cuidado el puente y al final, subió la pequeña ladera que llevaba a la casa semidestruida que fue donde por primera vez encontró a Meyer.

No había guardias, así que con mucho cuidado empezó a caminar, tenía en alto su cuchillo pero rápidamente el magullado pikachu se pudo en guardia, lastimosamente fue muy tarde pues cuando él estaba en la zona descubierta, solo habían las dos paredes de ladrillo.

Una luz incandescente rodeó a Ash y una luz le cegó, rápidamente dijo

-¡aquí es muy azul!-

Pero no obtuvo respuesta

-¡AQUÍ ES MUY AZUL!- volvió a decir en voz alta

Y solo el motor de una moto mostró a dos personas

-¡respóndeme!- molesto Ash y Pikachu entraron en guardia con el cuchillo en alto

-¡quieto!-

En perfecto inglés Ash se vio rodeado.

-una emboscada…- dijo este

Las figuras en la moto rápidamente sacaron sus armas, el primero que parecía ser hombre sacó un revolver de acción simple, con el cual disparó hacia los dos de la derecha, y la chica sacó una Máuser que fue directamente hacia los de la izquierda.

Ash mantuvo en alto su cuchillo pero desde atrás se escuchó un disparo más.

Cuando los 3 voltearon vieron caer muerto a otro Army Ranger, y de las sombras salió una figura femenina

-¿llego tarde a la fiesta?- burlonamente ella dijo acompañada de un Lucario.

-¡AQUÍ TODO ES AZUL!- Ash preguntó y esta vez su acento ruso se hizo notar

-y no veo ningún dios…- completó la última que se sumó a la fiesta algo sorprendida pues esa voz le sonaba ligeramente conocida.

Entonces al fin calmo Ash bajo su cuchillo y Pikachu retiró la guardia, y la chica de la moto bajó, mientras que su compañero masculino aceleró y le hizo una seña ella entendió y él arrancó el vehículo.

-nombre clave Pipplup- soltó la chica para quitarse el casco dejando a descubierto su cabellera azul zafiro

-Naked Luxray- completó Ash mientras Pikachu miraba desafiante a Lucario

-Lucarionita- completó la rubia

-entren a la casa, deben descansar, adentro les daré su equipamiento…-

Antes de entrar fugazmente Ash cruzó miradas con la rubia, la chica de ojos verdes no lo miró pues se fijaba en la otra, y también tenía una duda.

Cuando ingresaron había dos camas, allí fue donde habían mantenido retenido a Meyer la prima vez, Ash se sentó con cuidado en la primera cama y suspiró, había sufrido un encontronazo con Cynthia que le había dejado varios dolores en el pecho y estómago, así que solo se le dio por suspirar.

Esta vez la rubia también se sentó, su especialidad eran las infiltraciones en edificios y ciudades, moverse por Guyana no era algo típico para ella.

-les tengo regalos…- rio la chica

-¿cómo se llama tu compañero?- preguntó curiosa Korrina

-su nombre clave es Chimchar, sólo eso sabrás- respondió ella- ¿cómo te llamas tú?-

-Jane Doe- soltó ella

Ash abrió sus ojos y la miró, entonces con su mano derecha tomó el collar en su cuello y la rubia lo miró

-Korrina/Ash- musitaron ambos.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ.**_

 _ **Léeme:**_ Amigos, la votación para la pareja de Clemont esta abierta, cuando gane una de las chicas podré seguir el fic porque es una parte importante, espero y participen muchos. También, la chica que gane será elegida entre wattpad y fanfic, me explico, suponiendo que si gana May con 3 votos a Lillie con 2 votos en wattpad la ganadora es May en ambos sitios.

Para votar solo debes dejar un review en fanfic o un comentario en Wattpad :3

Hasta la siguiente, Julio cambio y corto.


	8. Destino

_El desván de los reviews._

A **Nixo,** gracias amigo n.n aquí tienes lo que sigue disfrútalo

A **Sharoark,** gracias por participar amigo, espero y te divierta el fic n.n

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Basado en la obra original de Hideo Kojima

Al final tengo un aviso sobre el fic, nada malo, pero es importante.

 **ROJO CARMESÍ**

 _Capítulo VII: Destino_

 **SELVA DE GUYANA, ESTADOS UNIDOS, MARZO 25 1975**

La agente intermediaria se quedó estática, Lucario y Pikachu esperaba un solo movimiento para proteger a sus entrenadores, con cuidado la mano de la chica fue hacia su bolsillo del chaleco táctico, Ash por instinto sacó su cuchillo sosteniéndolo con su mano derecha Lucario se puso frente a Korrina instintivamente, la chica sacó la bandana roja que llevó Ash a la casa blanca hace ya varios ayeres.

Korrina miró al chico, definitivamente desde la visita de Ash a la casa blanca él se veía distinto, debería de medir alrededor de un metro con ochenta y cuatro centímetros, el cabello era corto, no al estilo militar sino corto en cuanto a las puntas largas que tenía antes, estas eran lacias e iban peinadas hacia atrás, las z en las mejillas eran aun llamativas, y sus rasgos finos.

-te he hecho esperar ¿eh?- dijo burlón él guardando su arma corto punzante.

Korrina rio delicadamente y una emoción los invadió a ambos, para Ash la confianza que hace minutos vio destrozada se volvió a instaurar, se sentía capaz de plantarle cara a Cynthia.

Él se dio el tiempo de mirar a su interlocutora, Korrina tenía el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta, este era algo corto, debido a que al operar en selva no podía dejar que su cabello fuese un impedimento, la peli zafiro tosió para atraer la atención.

-Ya que sabemos sus nombres- ella tomó una pokeball- me corresponde presentarme, mi nombre es Dawn Berlitz-

Ash asintió y envolvió en un abrazo a la chica que gustosa le respondió

-¿Cuánto ha pasado?- preguntó al aire Ash

-más de 5 años- algo llorosa la chica contestó

-insisto; que pequeño es el mundo, el destino nos ha reunido hoy..-

La rubia asintió y sonrió

-No lo dudes, es un placer verte-

Ambos sonrieron, Dawn asintió entre feliz y algo perdida de no saber cómo es que ese par se conocía.

 **WALASADA, NICARAGUA, MARZO 25 1975.**

En una casa humilde en la montaña; específicamente en el sector montañoso, vemos que en la sala principal está encendida luz; adentro Samina del Río con su esposo Polo Valeriano están en la sala, Polo y Samina son rubios, ella tiene ojos jade y él azules, pero el ambiente familiar jocoso se ve vestido de colores, Polo usa algo distintivo, tiene su ropa de comandante de la guerrilla del Frente Sandinista de Liberación Nacional, él ronda los 50 años y ella los 48, mirando la escena están Lillie Valeriano y Sun Valeriano, de 24 y 14 años respectivamente.

-la toma de la hacienda se realizó con éxito (este acontecimiento en realidad pasó en 1974), ¡siempre lo dije!, la tierra es nuestra y la voluntad de luchar es la mayor fuente de inspiración para un revolucionario- soltó Polo feliz

-¡Vencimos!- Samina se sumó al grito

Lillie sonrió y miró a Sun

-la revolución avanza hermanito- sonrió ella

-¿Por qué no soy tratado como un soldado?-

-Porque no lo eres- Lillie se puso en pie algo molesta- tú no has entrado en el campo de batalla-

-¿¡y tú sí?!- respondió enojado él- ¿Por qué no puedo combatir al lado de los compas y tú sí?-

-¡Basta¡- Samina interrumpió- ¿Creen que es un juego? Su padre y todos los compas luchan por la libertad de Nicaragua; luchan por un estado soberano, ¡no para que tú pienses que es divertido ir al combate!-

-debemos recordar- Polo añadió- que no podemos dejar de ser familia, hagamos lo que hagamos los Valeriano somos familia, vengan, Lillie recuerda, si algún momento debes tomar el lugar de papá, debes ganarte el respeto de los compas, ellos te obedecerán, pero nuestra gente no te llamará comandante hasta que realmente seas merecedora del título, ser comandante es ser un líder, ser un aventurero, ser como…-

-El Che- añadió Samina- ser un hombre de ideales, de firmeza…-

-No es justo- Sun recriminó- ¿Por qué yo no puedo ser comandante?-

Polo rio y reunió a su familia en un abrazo.

-No sé qué haría sin ustedes-

A pocos kilómetros de allí, una unidad se mueve, dos camiones de transportes de tropas vienen escoltados por un vehículo de combate blindado LAV-C, y además por el cielo un helicóptero apresura el paso, en medio del convoy un auto militar 4x4 azul con la insignia de la guardia nacional, allí en los asientos de atrás vemos frente a frente a dos personas que resaltan entre todos los soldados, uno de ellos usa un terno negro con cabello negro azulado, y el otro castaño usando una insignia tenemos frente a él a un adulto de más años, se ve vestido con una gran bata café, este es otro agente.

-¿por qué nos ayudas?- preguntó el de terno

-Simple- completó el de la bata- porque me pagaron lo suficiente-

El de terno asintió.

-entonces profesor Elm- dijo este- ¿cuánto tiempo trabajas para el gobierno Somocista?-

-¿Cuánto tiempo estás en la CIA?-

-¿nombre?-

-¿Tú tienes nombre?-

-Alain, pero me llaman Cubone Face (El Skull Face de mi fic)-

-es una lástima- soltó Elm acomodándose los lentes- ¿qué harán con el comandante Valeriano?-

El vehículo dio una vuelta y se detuvo el convoy igual, Alain saltó del mismo y sus pies aterrizaron en el camino de tierra, a la par que Elm y los soldados que estaban manejando igual.

-nada que debas saber, ahora…¡Escuadrón OAK!- chasqueó los dedos

En un movimiento todos las escuadras bajaron del auto y se acomodaron en ordenadas filas a la par que empezaba a llorar, Elm por su parte recibió de las manos de Alain las llaves del auto

-Vete de aquí, no hay nada que un profesor de universidad deba ver…-

Elm asintió y procedió a retirarse, rápidamente se subió al auto y lo encendió empezando a retroceder el camino, Alain solo dio la orden y en la noche plutónica los soldados se empezaron a escabullir entre los matorrales; Alain avanzaba lentamente acompañado de su escuadra.

El uniforme de ese grupo a excepción de Alain que usaba un terno negro era compuesto por un pantalón militar negro, una camiseta azul de manga corta y sobre esta un chaleco táctico, en sus manos los soldados llevaban la reglamentaria AMR-16 con mira holográfica, entre la maleza Alain tenía en manos su rifle Winchester modificado que tenía recortado la culata y el cañón para hacerlo manejable con una sola mano

Lentamente los soldados rodeaban la casa de madera

Alain se posicionó lentamente a varios metros, afuera reunidos al calor de una hoguera estaban dos guardias del frente y a la entrada de la casa otro par charlaba alegre, Alain alzó su puño cerrado e hizo un movimiento dejando su dedo anular con el índice en alto, los soldados prepararon sus AMR mientras que desde un punto alejado otra escuadra preparaba un fusil de francotirador Lee Enflied, Alain bajó sus dedos y empezó el desastre de la familia Valeriano.

Un disparo resonó entre la noche, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cayó muerto el primer guardia, el segundo puso en alto su AK-47 entonces, de la espesura de la selva las escuadras OAK salieron.

-¡ataque!- resonó el guardia que cayó muerto por una ráfaga.

Los demás salieron de sus casas y adentro Polo tomó su AK junto con que Samina acudió a su Torakev, ambos dejaron libres a sus pokemon.

-¡Eevee!- Samina señaló a Sun- ¡cuídalo!-

-¡Charizard ahora!- Polo dejó salir al tipo fuego- ¡vuela y brinda apoyo aéreo!-

Lillie rápidamente se puso en pie, pero su madre la detuvo dándole una M1911.

-¡Cuida de Sun, váyanse a las montañas! Ahora ..-

-¡Pero!-

-Dije – imponente la rubia mayor habló- ahora, Shiron está contigo ¿no? Úsalo para evitar a las patrullas con Arcaine, ¡váyanse!-

-¡Venceremos!- grito Polo saliendo al combate.

Lillie tomó de la mano a Sun mientras Eevee los seguía, rápidamente una ventana trasera sirvió como vía de escape al romperla.

La rubia quiso no mirar atrás.

-¡saquen a los cazadores!- ordenó Alain

Las escuadras OAK mandaron a sus Arcaine, y grandes Blastoise salían par hacerle frente a las escuadras guerrilleras; estos mismos seguidos de Polo se cubrían con la maleza.

-No son agentes de Somoza- Samina se escondió detrás de un barril vacío

-Tienes razón- Polo disparó por encima del barril matando a un enemigo y volviendo a cubrirse- lucen distintos…-

-¡Artillería!- Alain ordenó por radio y disparó con su Winchester matando a un guerrillero.

El sonido inconfundible de obuses americanos saliendo disparados hacia las casas fue ensordecedor.

Lillie llevaba a Sun con Eevee.

-¡Artillería!- gritó el menor y Lillie rápidamente se lanzó al suelo cubriéndolo, ella usaba el uniforme estándar de guerrilla sin la chaqueta, dejando su camiseta negra al descubierto.

-¡no te muevas!-

El sonido del viento siendo disipado por la trayectoria parabólica del proyectil, Sun solo podía escuchar como afuera empezaban a caer las primeras bombas, Lillie mentalmente solo tenía un objetivo, sacar a Sun de allí.

-¡rápido!- ella cuando acabó la primera oleada se puso en pie y empezaron a correr.

-¡Patria Libre o muerte!- gritaron los guerrilleros

El choque de facciones se denotaba que era desigual, los AMR superaban a las AK y los disparos eran muy precisos, si algo sabía Polo era que esta vez, sus oponentes no eran miembros de la guardia de Somoza, menester fue para él en ese momento idear la idea para sacar a sus soldados de allí, arriba en cambio si charizard luchaba ferozmente contra el helicóptero de combate, el cual por lidiar con el pokemon no podía proveer apoyo aéreo, aunque las balas de los fusiles salían impactando allí.

Lillie y Sun ya habían conseguido escapar, pero no contaban con que al llegar al pantano cercano, en la orilla se detuvieron cuando Eevee se ocultó, ellos también tomaron cobertura en la maleza, Lillie tenía su pistola y sacó su pokeball.

-Ve Shiron..- susurró

El pokemon Blanco por haber nacido en el clima cálido-húmedo costarricense y con variación de tipo se colocó al lado de Sun.

-Quédate aquí…- ordenó Lillie-

Ella cargó la M1911 y le quitó el seguro, rápidamente Eevee salió y Lillie disparó matando a un miembro de OAK.

-¡Venceremos!-

 **OSAKA, JAPÓN, MARZO 25, 1975.**

El rubio caminaba con cuidado, había pagado su deuda con Hanako, este momento Clemont no tenía a donde ir, después de eso, había pensando vivir en Japón, pero, no le apetecía una vida tranquilo, había terminado la universidad, era verdad, pero una carrera tranquila, una familia y envejecer no le placía, su tiempo en los SEALT y SAS le hicieron pensar distinto, se vanagloriaba de tener una puntería muy buena, pese a su problema en la vista, no le incomodaban sus gafas ocre; pero llevar eso sobre su chamarra café y unos jeans no era lo que un militar hiciera, la noche en Japón era esplendida, se veía la luna y él estaba en un parque, naturalmente su pinta de americano no le hizo gracia a dos pillines cercanos.

-debe ser americano…- susurró uno

-debe tener dinero..- soltó el otro

El primero preparó su arma, una Berreta robada, naturalmente la regulación armamentística era fuerte, por eso, otro optó por una navaja, lentamente se acercaron por la espalda, el rubio miraba las estrellas

-"Morir por otros, ¿es bueno?"- se maquinó la duda- Ka-chan…

Sintió una leve punzada en su espalda, entonces alzó su ceja pero cuando quiso voltear fue recibido por el cañón frío de un arma en el pecho.

-dinero o vida ¿qué eliges?-

La pregunta hizo que Clemont soltase una risita.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Que- El rubio en un movimiento lento tomó de la mano al portador de la navaja y lo haló hacia sí mismo para usarlo como escudo humando, el de la Berreta quiso disparar pero entonces no sucedió nada.

-¿¡Qué?!- el ladrón intentó disparar de nuevo-

-no le quitaste el seguro-

Clemont lanzó al oponente contra el otro, al chocar el par perdió estabilidad, siendo así que el rubio aprovechó y lentamente se acercó, entonces nuevamente los asaltantes intentaron atacar, el del arma retiró el seguro pero para entonces Clemont rápidamente le tomó el brazo y con su pie alejó al otro de una patada en la rodilla, la fuerza de la misma hizo que esta se quiebre, un gemido de dolor fue todo lo que se escuchó, pues después de eso Clemont retiró el arma de la mano atrapada y con su mano izquierda usando un disparo desde su cadera hacia el enemigo lo mandó al suelo sin vida.

-¿¡quien diablos eres tú?¡- Dijo molesto el ladrón-¡perro americano!-

-yo soy…- el rubio dudo- nadie, no tengo país, familia, o nada, por ende…-

El asaltante solo sintió el cañón frío del arma en la frente

-No me importa hacer esto-

-¡piedad!-

Una bala bastó para acabar con la existencia de ese pillo, el rubio con su dedo índice se acomodó las gafas, nuevamente revisó la el arma, con cuidado se agachó y en cuchillas tomó la munición y la correa con funda del arma, se la acomodó pero unos aplausos sonaron a su espalda.

-¡Bravísimo!-

El rubio se volteó y apuntó el arma con su mano derecha sosteniendo la base con la izquierda.

-¡Quieto!-

-Tranquilo compañero..- el hombre en cuestión era un castaño, de ojos claros, con un tono de piel medio morena.

-Clemont Benedict Miller…- soltó sin más- cuanto tiempo ¿no?-

El rubio miró a su compañero, este hombre era de su edad, entonces abrió sus ojos

-¿¡Trip Johnson?!-

-el mismo- sonrió el castaño- baja esa cosa antes que venga la policía, y sígueme…-

El rubio asintió y guardó el arma en su funda, siguiendo al castaño.

 **SELVA DE GUYANA, ESTADOS UNIDOS, MARZO 25, 1975.**

-¿operaste en Alemania?- preguntó Korrina

-Sí, así es- Ash respondió

En ese lapsus de tiempo el par de amigos se había puesto al tanto de su vida, oficialmente ya sabían las hazañas militares de los otros.

En este caso quien sacaba ventaja en la operación era Ash cuya principal formación era en supervivencia en selva, desierto, condiciones árticas en la Siberia soviética.

La agente americana había sido entrenada para operar en ciudades grandes, complejos e infiltración en terreno común, a obtener información y a eliminar, eran dos polos opuestos

-Bien niños- Dawn rio- aquí les tengo algo..-

Con mucho cuidado de su mochila extrajo dos armas listas, la primera era una Burkov la cual se la pasó a Ash, la segunda era una 9mm M1911 que fue a manos de Korrina, ambos examinaron si equipamiento, Korrina solo la guardó sin mayor ceremonia, en cambio Ash se exaltó.

-¿Dónde sacaste esto?- preguntó emocionado- mira la recámara, está limpia, el arma a sido pulida, el gatillo tiene agarres para que no se resbale, ¡Arceus! Mira Pikachu, esta armada con tanto mimo que es casi una obra de arte…-

El roedor amarillo asintió, Korrina y Dawn miraban con una gota en la nuca el arma y como Ash lucía impresionado

-¿te gusta?- preguntó sonriente Dawn

-Una belleza- sonrió Ash- ahora bien-

El agente quiso ponerse en pie pero la pelea con Cynthia lo detuvo, siendo atrapado por Korrina que a su vez bostezó mucho, Dawn les sonrió

-deberían dormir un par de horas…- sugirió ella

-Estoy bien…- Ash comentó

-Yo igual- otro bostezo salió de Korrina

El comunicador de ambos sonó; Ash se puso sentó en la cama y atendió la llamada al igual que Korrina

-Ash escucha a Pipplup, ella tiene razón; deberías dormir un poco…- habló Brock

-Korrina descansa- recomendó su superior- es mejor para ti, no estas acostumbrada a operar en selva, te será mejor…-

Los agentes quisieron protestar pero al momento los párpados de ambos empezaron a sentirse pesados; siendo que Ash asintió

-como soy buena- Dawn sonrió – les cuidaré el sueño, ahora ¡a dormir!-

El ruso y la americana asintieron , y al recostarse en la cama vieja Ash dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"te encontré en el tiempo"- pensó ya quedándose dormido.

 **WALASADA, NICARAGUA, 25 DE MARZO 1975.**

-¡muere perro capitalista!-

Lillie asesinó con un disparo al último soldado mientras Sun y los pokemon volvían a correr, detrás de ella, se batían en retirada los guerrilleros agotados; uno que otro herido

-¿y papá?- preguntó Lillie

-el comandante nos ha salvado- contestó un guerrillero- se ha sacrificado por nosotros..-

Sun y Lillie no lo creían, pero al final Charizard llegó donde Sun y su mirada lo delataba

-Ahora ¿quién será el líder?- se preguntaban los soldados.

Todos miraron a Lillie que amargamente cargó a Sun y dijo

-¡Patria libre o muerte!-

-¡hasta la victoria siempre!- se sumó Sun

En la casa vemos al escuadrón OAK rematando a los heridos sin que la lluvia cese, a la par que Alain miraba a Polo y Samina sometidos de rodillas ante él.

-cerdo comunista…- le escupió.

Polo solo dijo

-¡que sepan los nacidos y los que están por nacer, que nacimos para vencer y no para ser vencidos!-

-Nica no necesita gente como tú- comentó Samina- ¡Patria Libre!-

Alain dio dos disparos y ambos cayeron fulminados.

-O muerte, ¡quemen todo! Debemos apresurarnos, cuando Oak nos consiga los planos del 001 podremos empezar…-

Los soldados asintieron empezando a trabajar

-¿Doctora Juniper?- llamó Alain – empaque sus cosas, dejará Ucrania esta noche…-

 **OSAKA, JAPÓN, MARZO 25, 1975.**

La noche amainaba en una cafetería local donde charlaban Clemont y Trip.

-¿Sudamérica?- preguntó Clemont

-Sí- Trip contestó- entrenar una escuadra anti guerrilla de la FARC, suena facil y viendo lo que hiciste….-

-¿vendrás tú?-

-Na- contestó el castaño dándole un sorbo a su té- no me gusta las operaciones en selva, por otro lado, a ti se te dio de maravilla en Vietnam…-

El rubio refunfuñó

-me iré mañana a Sudamérica-

El castaño rio entregándole los boletos.

-¡Sírvele a los Estados Unidos bien…-

El rubio salió dejando al castaño solo, mientras este contestaba una llamada

-¿Juniper va al proyecto Lugia?- preguntó- bien…sumaré al paralítico ese de Boston, ¿cómo se llama?...

-¿Jimmy Thomson?- era Alain- entendido si mi memoria no me falla era amigo de Meyer Miller, el del proyecto Giratina, y también del otro científico ese…¿Brendan?-

-Supongo que sí- contestó Trip- iré a buscarlo-

-Recuerda- Alain agregó- El "Caminante Lugia", no debe ser mencionado…-

Trip asintió y salió del lugar, en el mundo, Ash Kalashikov, Korrina Miles, Clemont Miller y Lillie Valeriano habían tomado un camino sin retorno, todo de la mano de dos palabras, "Rojo Carmesí"-

 **Ending, Here's to you Nikola and Bart**

 **Continuará.**

Muchos dirán ¿qué no MGS 3 es solo sobre la operación Snake Eater?, pues sí, pero planeo sumar todo en este fic, o sea me explico, al concluir el arco Snake Eater vendría lo que es Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker, pero ya estoy sentando las bases, y hasta para los que jugaron ya Metal Gear Solid V Ground Zeroes y Metal Gear Solid V The Phantom Pain, ya verán las bases, como vieron aquí no solo Ash y Korrina son nuestros protagonistas, sino hay un elenco enorme. Y desde aquí un fuerte abrazo, (OKGB Zero Risk security llegaría a ser el Escuadrón OAK de Alain XD).


End file.
